Two Blonds Among the Stars
by Fairytail ninja
Summary: Naruto was always a positive and upbeat person. But behind every smile is an untold story of pain and hardship. But with his nine gate keys And his guild Naruto can over come anything. But Fairy Tail's strongest celestial wizard's world is about to be turned upside down by a certain girl with blond hair.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything

Chapter 1. Home Coming

Walking down a long narrow path that lead to Magnolia. One could find a rather tall and lean built teenager with long spiky blond hair that framed the side of his face. That in a way brought attention to the three whisker like birth marks he had on each cheek.

The boy walked in a comical fashion kicking his legs high into the air. While having his hands behind his head, showing he didn't have a single care in the world. As he walked a clear jingling of keys could be heard. Originating from the nine red keys attached to a keyring on his hip.

But who was this boy? The answer was obvious he was Naruto Uzumaki Fairy Tail's strongest celestial mage. And as of a few months ago the newest S-class mage the guild possessed. Considering after years of trying and failing Naruto finally made S-class only a few months ago.

And in his excitement Naruto quickly took the first S-class quest he found on the S-class request board. Not knowing for the next three months Naruto would be gone on a mission and wouldn't be able to return home for quite some time.

But now the mission was over and he had a hefty amount of reward money in his pocket as a result. In fact Naruto made enough to pay for his rent for almost two years.

"Ahhh man I can't wait to see Natsu and Gray again." Naruto chuckled happily thinking of his two best friends. "I wonder how they've changed since I've been gone?"

"Probably still nothing, but a loud mouth dragon slayer and a stripping ice mage." A familiar gruff voice said. "Oh and stop shaking my key so much; you damn fish cake."

Naruto grabbed his keyring and held it up to his eyes. "What did you call me fur-ball?" Naruto asked the key obviously hitting a sore spot with his comment.

The key flew off Naruto's keyring and floated into the air. "I called you a fish cake you annoying blond!" The red key with the roman numeral nine shouted. While the key bent up and down in a way that should be impossible for a regular celestial spirt key.

"Grrrr you damn rabbit you wanna fight?" Naruto challenged throwing his hands wildly in frustration.

"Rabbit that's it! I'm gonna kill you!" Kurama yelled as his key flew straight into Naruto's forehead.

The blond simply took his hand and batted the key away like a fly. "Kill me I'm gonna kill you!" Naruto shouted while diving for the floating key.

All the while eight red keys could be seen laying on the ground. Each having their own sweat drops at this common scene playing out before them.

"He reminds me of Kushina-sama." The key with the roman numeral four pointed out. His voice holding a small hint of annoyance. Towards the way his brother and his contracted wizard were behaving.

"Yes and he gets along with Kurama in the same way that Kushina-chan did." The key bearing the number two added in.

Naruto grabbed onto Kurama's key and chuckled. "Oh I got you now you bastard fox. I'm going to take your key and-..." Naruto stopped mid sentence as he felt the earth start to shake. Nearly losing his balance Naruto looked in the direction of Magnolia. His features shifting to a more serious one.

"Kit we need to go." Kurama instructed.

Naruto grabbed his remanning eight gate keys and placed them back onto his hip. "I know Kurama you don't have to tell me twice." Naruto replied as he took off in a sprint towards Magnolia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(At Magnolia)

The entire guild of Fairy Tail watched in horror. Not even a day had passed since their rival guild, Phantom Lord, had launched an assault on them in both an attempt to capture their newest member, Lucy Heartfellia, and also to take out the competition for the title of "strongest guild" in Fiore. Their master was in a coma, their building was crippled, and finally, Phantom Lord's moving castle was on the warpath to finish off the wounded guild! Erza, one of their most powerful mages, was weakened when she blocked the blast aimed at the guild members from the castles main weapon, the Jupiter Canon. Things were looking dire indeed.

"Gya Ha Ha Ha!" Laughed Phantom's guild master, Jose Porla, "Makarov and now Erza; both have been incapacitated."

Erza opened her eyes and turned her head to glare at Phantom.

"You have no chance for victory now. Hand over Lucy Heartfilia. Right. Now." Jose demanded and you could practically hear his sneer.

"You have to be kidding!" Alzac shouted.

"There isn't a Guild that would present a member to an enemy!" Bisca added.

"Lucy is our comrade!" Macao roared.

"That's right!" The rest of Fairy Tail chimed in.

It was at that point Erza found her voice once more.

"WE'D RATHER DIE THEN SELL OUT OUR COMRADES!" She shouted in rage.

'Everyone,' Lucy thought tearfully as she clasped her hands tightly in front of her as if in prayer.

"Oi~! What's all the commotion? I'm gone for a couple months and this is what I come home to?" said a new voice loudly over the area, causing all of the people to look at its source. Standing near the entrance to Fairy Tail's damaged building was a young man who looked around Lucy's age leaned casually, looking over the confrontation happening in front of him with a bemused expression.

The boy had spiky blond hair and sapphire blue eyes, as well as whisker-like birthmarks on both of his cheeks. The boy was around Gray's height and wore a burnt orange hoodie with black pants and sandal's similar to Natsu's on his feet. He also had what appeared to be a chain wrapped around his waist like a belt. What caught Lucy's attention though was the key ring the boy was lazily twirling in his fingers with nine burnt red keys jingling all the while.

'He's a Celestial Spirit mage too!' she thought in shock, though she didn't recognize any of the keys he had.

"NARUTO!" came a shout from many of the mages present. The majority of the expressions were shock, relief, and of happiness.

"We're saved!" one of the mages shouted out.

"Phantom's got no chance now!" another agreed.

Similar declarations were made and Lucy, in confusion, turned towards Mira who was nearest her. "Who is that guy?" she asked Fairy Tail's barkeep in confusion.

Mira smiled at the confused girl and explained, "That is Naruto Uzumaki. He's one of our top mages who became a member around the same time Natsu joined. He just became an S-Class mage not to long ago and was off on a long term mission for the last several months, which is why you haven't seen him around."

Lucy nodded at the explanation when she heard the newly arrived S-Class talking as he walked casually towards the opposing guild hall. "Geez, you guys sure get into the biggest of messes, huh? I mean, what'd you do to tick Phantom Lord of all groups off?" Naruto asked lightly while never keeping his eyes off the menacing walking castle. He reached next to where Erza was gaining her strength back after deflecting the Jupiter Canon's blast earlier. The whiskered mage looked at his fellow guild mate with a thoughtful frown on his face before he gave her a grin and leaned down to help Erza up.

"You look like crap Red," he said cheerfully to the redhead, causing her to gain a tick mark on her forehead, before his expression softened and he said in a much warmer tone, "But seriously, I saw what you did there. Great job on protecting the guild, but next time try finding a way that won't put you at risk as well, okay?"

Erza's hard expression softened as well and she gave a small grin to her guild mate before muttering, "It's good to see you to, you blond idiot."

The reunion was cut short when they heard Jose laughing over the intercom and saying in an obnoxious voice, "Ha! One fairy, two fairies, it doesn't matter! You all now have fourteen minutes to surrender before I decide to wipe you all of the face of the planet!"

Naruto turned and faced the colossal building with a hard look on his face. "Listen hear, you schmuck," he said in a low, growling voice that was a big difference to his earlier upbeat tone, "You can pick on us, insult us, and even spit on us and we'll just laugh it off. But no one, and I mean no one, HURTS OUR FAMILY!" he roared out at the end before firmly griping one of the keys, which Lucy noticed the teeth of the key was in the Roman Numeral for nine, and shouted out, " Open, Gate of the Nine Tails: Kurama!"

A flash of light surrounded the key and when it faded, a large fox was sitting in front of Naruto. This was no ordinary fox, however. Its fur was a burnt orange color save for the black fur surrounding his eyes, which were blood red and slits for pupils. The fox's torso and arms were almost human like and he had long ears resting on top of his head. Lastly, the most distinguishing feature of the human-sized fox was the nine swishing tails extending from his spine.

"Kurama!" Naruto barked in a commanding tone, "The walking castle contains enemies of Fairy Tail. I need your help in taking them down. Now let's move!" Naruto shouted out while getting into a dramatic pose.

"Don't wanna," the fox said with a lazy yawn, causing Naruto to stumble forward and fall flat on his face.

"What the hell, Kurama!" Naruto shouted as he leapt to his feet and glared at the Celestial Spirit, a large tick mark on his head.

"You woke me from a nice nap. Fix your own stupid problems, besides I'm still mad at you." Kurama quipped while lazily stretching his back out and lying on the road in order to fall back to sleep.

"WAKE UP YOU LAZY FURBALL!" Naruto screamed before he jumped into the air and did an elbow drop on the fox's unprotected back. "Punishing Elbow!" Naruto called out as Kurama yelped in pain.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR, YOU USELESS BRAT?!" Kurama roared out at his summoner looking equally ticked off.

"For being a lazy good for nothing, you stupid fox!"

"Shut up you chibi mage!"

"Dirty fleabag!"

"Whiskered moron!"

"Overgrown plushie!"

"What the hell did you just call me?!"

"You heard me!"

The duo's argument was cut short as Jose gave another bout of laughter over the intercoms of his fortress. "Gya ha ha! Is this the best you Fairy Flies got? A teenage brat and his overgrown rabbit!?"

Time seemed to freeze at this last comment and a heavy pressure started to ooze off of Kurama. "…What did you just call me?" the fox said in a surprisingly quiet voice, despite the bloodlust radiating off of him.

Jose, being the ignorant douche that he is, poured gasoline on the fire by stating in a condescending voice, "Oh, so the Fairy's pet bunny has something to say? Why don't you hop away from hear little rabbit before I make you into road kill!"

"…Now that idiot's done it," Naruto said smugly while confidently crossing his arms over his chest.

Suddenly, a huge plume of smoke engulfed the area, blocking everyone's vision. When the smoke cloud cleared, the mages were staring bug-eyed at what they were witnessing. Kurama stood much, much taller than before. He was nearly head and shoulders above the highest point of Phantom Lord's mobile fortress, and was easily the biggest thing in the area.

"NOBODY," Kurama roared in a much louder, demonic sounding voice, "CALLS ME A RABBIT!"

Despite the situation, many of the Fairy Tail mages couldn't help but sweatdrop and think, 'That's what he's so angry about?'

Unseen by the people on the ground, Jose went from looking smug to looking like he was constipated with his face turning the color of sour milk and his eyes becoming as wide as baseballs. Turning to one of the operators of the fortress near him, he shouted out in a panic, "FIRE THE JUPITER CANON, DO IT NOW!"

"W-we can't!" the operator screamed fearfully, "The canon still needs twelve minutes to charge before it can fire!"

As Jose was busy cursing his luck, Kurama was crouching down closer to the ground with his gigantic eye looking at Naruto. "All right brat," the titanic fox growled, "I'll lend you my strength this time, but you owe me twice my usual payment."

Naruto looked irritated but casually waved his hand in a dismissive manner, "Yeah, yeah. Twelve cases of the old man's booze. You know he always gets on my case when I use Fairy Tail's ale as your personal drinking fountain, right?" the fox just gave a toothy grin in response and Naruto sighed, "Why can't you be cooperative like your siblings? Whatever," he jumped onto Kurama's giant back, "Let's just hurry up and finish these clowns!"

"Pleasure doing business with you," Kurama growled before he launched himself at Phantom's castle with surprising speed and hand grasped onto the building before anyone could blink. This tips of Kurama's tails glowed with an eerie light before he called out, "Fox Tail Inferno!" and streams of white-hot fire flew from his tails right into the canon's mouth, causing it to melt shut from the heat. As the nine-tailed fox was busy restraining the building, Naruto hopped onto one of the nearby roofs of the mobile guild hall.

The blond Celestial Spirit mage turned towards the assembled Fairy Tail mages down on the ground and shouted out in a teasing voice, "Hey~! You guys had better hurry before me and Kurama take all the good fights!" With that, Naruto leapt through a nearby window and started to fight the startled members of Phantom Lord that were hiding out in the room he just landed in.

"YOU JERK! Don't start the fight without me! C'mon Happy, before Naruto hogs all the fun!" Natsu screamed before turning towards his blue-furred companion.

"Aye sir!" Happy chirped before using his magic to sprout a pair of wings and grabbed onto Natsu with his tail, flying him towards the opposing fortress.

"Don't start the party without me," shouted Gray as he formed a path of ice to the guilds entrance over Kurama's massive shoulder. He ran up it completely ignoring that he was taking off his shirt as he did so.

"It'll be man for me to join in as well!" roared Elfman as he followed the stripping Ice mage.

The battle for Fairy Tail had truly begun!

Chapter end

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So here is chapter one and tell me what you think..

This is a challenge story from mellra and I have to give credit for him writing most of the first chapter. My part was small, but next chapter will be longer and I hope it to be as good if not even better then this one.

Also some people may have a bunch of questions like how did Naruto get his keys or how did he join the guild. And much more that will be explained through short flashbacks and conversations.

But happy reading and see you all next chapter :)


	2. Chapter 2 Fairies Vs Phantoms

Chapter 2: Fairies Vs Phantoms

Lucy watched helplessly as her new friends Natsu, Gray and Elfman followed the newly arrived Naruto into Phantom's giant mobile fortress. "Everyone." Lucy brought her hands to her chest and closed her eyes. "Please be safe."

Opening her eyes Lucy was taken aback in fear, as she saw the hundreds of spectral figures that were flying out of the Phantom fortress like a mad swarm of bees.

"What the hell are those things?!" Macao shouted in surprise.

Cana grabbed a handful of cards and prepared to attack. "They are Jose's shades; we need to fight them off while Naruto and the others engage the enemy from within." She ordered.

"Lucy!" The blond heard Mira call her name and turned towards her. "I need you to come with me. It's not safe here." Mira said as she grabbed onto Lucy's hand and started to run off before the girl could even protest as she watched her new friends engage the shades in combat.

"Mira, please stop, I need to help them!" Lucy cried out, not wanting the guild to suffer because of her and her father.

"I'm sorry Lucy I can't do that." Mira replied quickly dragging Lucy around the back of the guild in order to hide the girl from any prying Phantom Lord eyes. "Lucy, I want you to leave with Reedus." Mira instructed as she pointed to the large round man with curly orange hair. "He will take you to our secret hideout."

Lucy jerked her arm away from Mira. "I can't do that!" Lucy shouted defiantly, throwing her arms behind her back. "Everyone is fighting to protect me... And I just can't stand back and do nothing while everyone fights my battle for me."

Mira's face softened as she placed her gentle hands onto Lucy's shoulders and began to speak in a kind tone. "Lucy, we are a guild and that makes us family. And family shares one another's burdens, no matter how little or large they may be."

"But because of my father... Levy, Jet and Droy were seriously hurt. ...The guild is in shambles and everyone is fighting besides me." Lucy barely choked out. Tears were fighting their way out of her eyelids. "This is all my fault."

"Lucy, no one in the guild blames you for this. Everyone knows its Phantom Lord who started this." Mira said as she waved her hand in Lucy's face, secretly casting a sleeping spell. "Just leave the rest to us."

As Lucy slumped over, the white haired barmaid caught the unconscious Lucy in her arms. Turning to Reedus, who had already made a carriage with his magic, Mira carried Lucy over to the man displaying an impressive show of strength for someone of Mira's stature.

"Reedus, make sure Lucy is safe." Mira instructed while handing the sleeping girl over to the man.

"Oui," Reedus nodded and placed Lucy gently into the carriage before walking over to the driver seat. "Don't worry Mira I'll protect Lucy with my life. You worry about the guild and everyone else." Reedus said, before taking off in the carriage saying nothing more.

Mira watched as Reedus drove off towards safety. "Now that Lucy is safe." Mira's face began to glow in a blinding bright light. "I need to prepare to help everyone in any way I can." She said with determination. And the light cleared to reveal Mira with Lucy's face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(With Naruto)

Naruto strolled causally through the halls of the Phantom Lord main HQ with his hands buried into his pant pockets. Behind him were dozens of Phantom Lord members sprawled out unconscious. Some were tied to the ceiling and walls with strange orange chains, while others were beaten to a bloody pulp.

"Man these guys suck. I haven't even broken a sweat." Naruto whined hoping he may run into one of the Element Four. They were supposed to be strong or so rumors say.

"Don't get to cocky Kit, I probably scared most of these weaklings off myself." Kurama said. Sounding rather proud and cocky himself.

"Well isn't a shame, I called the mighty Kurama off the battlefield and back into his key." Naruto said not being sincere in his praise. and received no reply from the fox.

Suddenly Naruto felt a presence behind him, followed by the sound of footsteps. "Guess you finally caught up." Naruto said with a smirk, already recognizing the magical signature.

"Yeah, took me awhile." A boy around Naruto's age said. He had spiky black hair wearing nothing but black cargo pants so that you could see his chiseled chest and stomach, as well as his blue Fairy Tail guild mark. Making a whistling noise as his eyes scanned the area, the boy spoke again. "You really kicked these guy's asses."

Naruto turned and gave the boy a toothy grin. "You know how I am, Gray. I never like holding back." The blond said with a laugh.

Gray grinned as he held his hand high into the air and Naruto met him halfway. "Tsk, you're gone for a few months and now you're off talking like Gildarts." The ice make mage pointed out, while he and Naruto both gripped firmly onto each other's hands. "I just hope you don't make a habit out of leaving all the time like that old bastard does."

Naruto pulled his hand away and lightly punched Gray in the chest. "Awww sounds like you missed me." Naruto teased causing Gray growl.

"Yeah, I missed you like the flu." Gray shot back as he playfully shoved Naruto back. "And here I was about to say how grateful I was for you showing up when you did."

Naruto's smile dropped into a frown, blaming himself for not being here when obviously his guild and friends needed him. "Yeah about that," Naruto began as he turned around and began walking. "Talk with me as we walk, how did all this start?"

Gray followed his blond friend and scratched his head. "Well this whole mess started when Phantom attacked our guild hall. Well to be more precise it was Phantom's Iron Dragon slayer."

"Gajeel Redfox." Naruto hissed between his teeth, knowing plenty about the man's reputation. And the fact that Gajeel attacked his guild didn't surprise him in the least. "Was anyone hurt in the attack?"

"No, not during the first attack. The bastard didn't have the balls to attack during the day; he attacked during the night when everyone was gone." Gray's voice started to shift from anger to sadness. "However, the day after the guild was attacked. Levy, Jet and Droy were ambushed and critically injured by Gajeel."

Naruto tightened his fists in anger, not knowing Phantom would have stooped low enough to harm his friends. "I'm gonna make that bastard pay." Naruto said with pure determination.

"Yeah, but those three weren't the only injuries." Gray said this time turning away from Naruto, not wanting to look his friend in the eyes.

Picking up on his friend's behavior, Naruto was suddenly filled with dread. "Please Gray, tell me who else got hurt?" Naruto asked wanting to know every detail he could.

"It was the…" Gray began, but stopped as his voice hitched. "It was master Makarov." Naruto's eyes shot open, not believing the master was defeated. "It happened when we sent a counter attack at Phantom. The whole damn thing was a trap to begin with. Jose was never even there and Aria of the Element Four completely drained the master's power."

"Where was Laxus or Mystogan at this whole time?" Naruto asked knowing either mage like himself possesses the power needed to be a turning point in this war.

"Well, after the master was taken out Mira tried to contact you, Mystogan and Laxus. However, the only person she could come into contact with was Laxus. And all he did was laugh and say how pathetic the master and all of us were." Gray explained.

Naruto punched the nearest wall in anger, producing a small indent from his fist. "That jerk, right when everyone needs him most. He turns his back on the guild and his own grandfather." Naruto spoke with absolute rage, while planning to have a chat with the master's grandson after this whole ordeal blew over.

Gray looked to the ground knowing the S-class mage's actions were despicable.

"I'm confused though." Naruto started to speak. "Why would Phantom Lord attack us for when we did nothing to provoke them?"

"That's simple. They are after one of our members, Lucy Heartfilla." Gray reveled causing Naruto to tilt his head. Seeing the blond's confusion Gray waved it off. "You don't know her, she joined while you were off on your big mission."

Naruto made an "o" shape with his mouth. Understanding now why he didn't know the name, but was confused even more as to why a powerful guild would want a member of Fairy Tail that had only been there for a few months. It just didn't add up for some reason.

"But why Lucy? What importance does she have to Phantom?" Naruto asked.

"See, no one in the guild knew this, but Lucy was actually a runaway. And her father is a rich business tycoon who hired Phantom Lord to kidnap Lucy and bring her back to him." Gray explained and Naruto nodded.

Opening his mouth to speak Naruto was cut short. When the entire fortress began to shake and move. "What the hell is going on!" Naruto shouted in surprise, as he felt the hallway they were located in rise higher into the air.

Suddenly, Naruto felt the moving stop and out of curiosity ran to the nearest window. However, when he gazed outside he didn't like what he saw. Hundreds of shades were attacking his fellow guild members. And the mobile fortress had transformed into some kind of robot that was using its hands to draw a large magical circle.

"Abyss Break!" Naruto shouted in surprise. Using the Jupiter Cannon was one thing, but now Jose was really crossing the line. Or so Naruto thought.

Gray walked over to the window and peered outside. "What the hell is that thing?" Gray asked as he spotted the massive magical circle.

"It's called the Abyss Break and trust me it's nothing good." Naruto said while pointing to different locations on the circle. "However, I see symbols for fire, earth, water and wind. My guess is the Elemental Four power the Abyss Break with their magical power."

"So all we have to do is beat the elemental four and then the spell will stop?" Gray asked, thinking to himself the task shouldn't be that difficult now that Naruto is back.

"In theory yes," Naruto replied while grabbing one of his keys. "Hey Kokuō you're a pretty good sensor, right?"

"Yes Naruto, I take it you wish me to locate the Element Four?" The key bearing the number five asked.

"Yes, I would be very grateful if you helped me Kokuō." Naruto said respectively.

"Very well Naruto, give me a second." Kokuō said as he suddenly fell into silence, only to speak a few seconds later. "It seems one of the Elemental Four has already been defeated. From the left over magical residue I would guess the mage got caught up in the blast caused by Kurama-nii's attack."

"Tch, your welcome." A gruff voice muttered.

Naruto flicked the key with his finger. "I really wish you had an off switch." The blond moaned.

"And I wished your grandfather never trusted me to you and your loud mouth mother." The fox quipped back.

Naruto glared at the key attached to his hip. "You shut your damn mouth, and never talk about my Kaa-chan like that again." The blond warned.

"Hey look on the bright side; we took one down of the four. And that only leaves three more." Gray pointed out with gusto, trying to ease the tension between Naruto and Kurama.

"Naruto, I found something else. I'm picking up a few more signatures that don't belong to the Element Four." Kokuō said sounding mildly disturbed.

"What are you talking about Kokuō?" Naruto asked knowing the tailed beast wasn't one to get worked up for nothing.

"I'm picking up a magical signature that reminds me a lot of Natsu. I'm assuming it's Phantom's Iron Dragon slayer, but what worries me is the signature that is with him." Kokuō replied.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Whose signature are you picking up?"

"It's faint almost like the person is hanging on by a thread of life, but I recognize the presence as the girl I sensed when we arrived. The one you call Lucy." Kokuō reveled shocking Naruto and Gray to their very core.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(With Lucy ten minutes ago)

"Please stop this!" Lucy yelled looking fearfully at Phantom Lord's Iron Dragon Slayer, Gajeel Redox, who was standing over a beaten and bloody Reedus.

"Stop what?" Gajeel asked with a twisted smile, slowly drawing his leg back. "You can't mean stop having all this fun!" Gajeel yelled manically right before kicking Reedus in the ribs, using enough force to send the portly mage crashing straight through the nearest wall.

"Reedus!" Lucy shouted causing Gajeel to laugh.

"Man you Fairy Tail mages are pathetic. You can't seriously enjoy hanging out with guys like this!" Gajeel sneered as he pointed over to the unconscious Reedus.

Lucy looked to the ground with tears rolling off her cheeks onto the floor below. "Please just take me and leave everyone in Fairy Tail alone." The Celestial Wizard begged.

Unfortunately, Lucy's pleas fell on deaf ears. "I have a better idea." Gajeel began as sudden his arm turned into an iron club that shot forward and impacted against Lucy's stomach, knocking the breath out of her lungs. This forced her to double over in pain. "How's about I beat the shit out of yah, then take you to master Jose. And then we still wipe your pathetic guild off the map!"

"You're... You're a monster." Lucy wheezed out, still not fully recovered from being hit.

Gajeel held his arm out and shot another iron club towards Lucy. "Like I care what you think!" The dragon slayer said.

Lucy closed her eyes and waited for the club to make an impact. Hearing the sound of iron colliding with something, Lucy opened her eyes since she felt no pain. Noticing a familiar green coat and spiky orange hair, Lucy smiled.

"Loke!" Lucy shouted in relief, as she saw Fairy Tails ladies' man standing over her in a protective stance.

Taking his hand Loke pushed his glasses up. "I knew something was wrong, but don't worry Lucy I got everything taken care of." Loke said giving the girl a thumbs up.

Retracting his arms Gajeel snorted. "Looks like things got a little more interesting." Gajeel said as he started to sniff the air. "Hey what's with you? You gotta funny smell."

"I'll have you know the ladies love my smell." Loke replied coolly. "But I guess a freak like you can't understand what the ladies like."

Gajeel's arm extended into a long metal saw. "Oh I'm going to have fun tearing into you," the metal dragon slayer spoke eagerly, before rushing straight for Loke.

Not being caught off guard, Loke met the iron studded mage midway clashing his glowing hands against the iron saw.

"Gee-hee this will be fun." Gajeel chuckled, the blades on his iron saw beginning to spin.

However, Loke didn't falter from the saw's sudden movement. Instead Loke pushed the dragon slayer's saw to the side and attempted to strike the man with an uppercut.

Unfortunately, when Loke was inches from making impact, his body started to distort and convulse, halting his movements completely.

'This can't be happening now!' Loke thought cursing his luck.

Gajeel smirked while smashing his forehead against Loke's, causing the mage to stager back. "Guess you're all talk, fairy fly!" Gajeel laughed as he used the flat side of his saw to slap Loke away.

Lucy screamed in horror as she saw Loke crash through a pile is boxes.

"Gee-hee looks like you're out of luck girly." Gajeel chuckled. Grabbing onto Lucy by her hair, hoisting her into the air, Gajeel grinned as he looked into Lucy's frightened face. "Let's go see what master Jose wants to do with you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(With Naruto)

Naruto paced back and forth trying to think of a plausible solution. Gritting his teeth the blond mage stopped moving and looked towards his friend. "Ok Gray listen up, I have an idea." Naruto said, not sounding very confident. "There are three remaining members of the Element Four along with Gajeel and their master Jose. With this being known they have also captured Lucy and are trying to form the Abyss Break. So here is my proposal, you will set out to find one of the remaining Elements while praying that Natsu and Elfman are doing the same, while I will go save Lucy and take her to safety. Then, if any of the Elements are still standing, I will try to defeat them before the Abyss Break is finished."

Gray nodded in understanding and agreeing with Naruto's plan. "Alright, just point me in the right direction, and I'll go take out whoever gets in my way." Gray said.

Naruto looked to his key. "Kokuō, directions please." Naruto spoke respectively to one of his more cooperative keys.

"Hmmm keep traveling down this corridor. Then take a right when the passage forks off, then you'll come in contact with a flight of stairs. And once you reach the top your opponent should be waiting on the outside roof for you." Kokuō instructed.

"Alright that seems simple enough." Gray said turning his body away from Naruto. "I'll take out whichever one of the four I run into, you just promise me you'll save Lucy."

"Don't worry Gray I have everything under control, but here." Naruto snatched a key from his hip and tossed it to Gray. "Take Isobu with you, he will come in handy if you run into any difficulties."

Gray caught the red key with the Roman numeral three, and looked to Naruto with confusion. "How will this help me? I'm not a Celestial wizard and I don't have a contract with this key." Gray said about to toss the key back to the blond.

Naruto quickly held his hands up and stopped the boy. "It's fine Gray, my spirits can enter and leave their celestial plain any time they choose. They just have to use their own power, so unless I summoning them, they won't be able to stay outside their key very long." Naruto explained.

Placing Isobu's key into his pocket Gray looked to Naruto with mild confusion before speaking. "So what would happen if one of your spirits stayed to long in our world?"

"That's simple their life force would drain out and they would die." Naruto said nonchalantly.

Gray had a sweat drop at Naruto's casual way of explaining something deathly serious. "Well I'll try not to rely on Isobu's help, in order to keep him from harm's way." Gray said as he suddenly felt something move around in his pocket.

Slipping out of Grays pocket and floating into the air. Isobu stopped and hovered in Gray's line of sight. "Let's get one thing straight...(snore)...(snore)."

Gray looked at the floating key with a dumbstruck expression. Turning to Naruto he pointed to the snoring key. "Is he really sleeping?" Gray asked in a none-believing voice.

Naruto rubbed his head while nervously chuckling. "Yeah, Isobu has a bad habit of falling asleep at random intervals, but he's really reliable unlike a certain sibling of his." Naruto said ending off with a shot at Kurama.

"Up yours, kit," Kurama mumbled not wanting the blond to get the last word in.

Naruto huffed in annoyance. "Stupid fox," The blond growled while looking towards Gray. "We better get moving."

Nodding in agreement Gray snatched the sleeping Isobu from the air. "Alright, good luck." Gray said before taking off in a sprint.

"Yeah, you be careful you damn streaker!" Naruto yelled out to the slowly disappearing mage. And with that being said Naruto turned to the direction Gajeel and Lucy were and pulled out Kokuō's key once more. "Alright Kokuō, lead the way."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(With Natsu)

The pink haired dragon slayer whipped around another corner, only to find members of Phantom scattered across the passageway unconscious. Stomping his foot in anger, Natsu threw his head into the air and shouted in rage. "Naruto you bastard, you're taking all the fun!"

"Natsu!" Happy called out as he desperately tried to keep the same pace as his partner. "Don't run so fast, I'm sure you'll find someone to fight."

Natsu was about to argue, but the chime of the intercom followed by Jose's voice caught his attention. "Greeting you pathetic Fairy Tail worms, I'm happy to inform you that we have captured Lucy Heartfilla. And within the next twenty minutes, your guild and all its members will cease to exist!"

Natsu snarled as the intercom cut out with Jose's maniacal laughter. "That bastard has Lucy!" Natsu shouted.

"Natsu we gotta go save her!" Happy said worried for Lucy's safety.

Sniffing the air Natsu gave a small nod. "I know Happy; I'm trying to pick her scent up now." Natsu informed as he continued to sniff. "Found her," Natsu said finally recognizing Lucy's smell.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(With Lucy)

Lucy cringed in pain as Gajeel placed his foot into her stomach, following through with enough force to send her sailing into the air. "Oh yeah that's the stuff!" Gajeel chuckled as he watched the blond wizard crash onto the ground with a thud.

Pushing herself up by her hands and knees, Lucy coughed up a small amount of blood. She quickly fell over, the pain ravaging her body, not allowing her to freely move.

Seeing Lucy fight the intense pain only made Gajeel laugh louder. "Wow you suck; you can't seriously be down for the count after a few punches and kicks?" The Iron dragon slayer taunted. "That big fat guy lasted longer than you."

Lucy looked to the man with pure hatred in her eyes. "You can go to hell!" Lucy spat out.

Gajeel grinned, his leg morphing into an iron club. "Yeah that's the spirit girly, get mad, fight back." The red eyed mage said as he shot his leg forward. "Let me here you scream!"

As Gajeel's leg made contact, Lucy was lifted off the ground once more by the mage. This time colliding with the nearest wall, making small cracks from her impact before slowly fell back onto the ground. Struggling once more, Lucy attempted to fight to her feet. However, this time she used the wall to aid her.

"Gee-hee maybe I was wrong, you look like you have some fight left in you after all." Gajeel said ready to thrash the blond haired fairy some more.

"You think I'm afraid of you?" Lucy asked looking towards the man with a smirk. "I won't shrivel in fear or scream in terror. I'm a member of Fairy Tail, the strongest guild in all Fiore."

Gajeel scoffed at Lucy's words. "Please, you Fairy Tail mages can't even hold a candle to the power that Phantom possesses. We have stronger mages, a stronger master-..."

"I don't care about any of that!" Lucy yelled cutting Gajeel off. "We have stronger bonds and friendships then you'll ever have! How many members of your guild would willingly take on one of the strongest guilds in Fiore when they could just as easily turn their backs to you? I don't know about you, but I know every member of Fairy Tail would die for one another!"

"Tch, well in that case, since you're so willing to die for your guild members, why don't I just kill you right here and now?" Gajeel said, his hand turning into an iron saw. "That should shut you up."

Lucy chuckled which confused Gajeel. Was she not afraid of him? Does she think he is bluffing about killing her?

"Man you're really stupid." Lucy laughed as she suddenly felt an iron club burry into her stomach. Cringing in pain, Lucy kept her focus on Gajeel. "If you really think you could kill me and nothing would happen your wrong. My friends would hunt you down to the ends of the earth for vengeance."

Retracting his arm Gajeel glared at the girl, while holding his saw towards Lucy. "You know I'm starting to grow rather tired of your annoying babbling." The dragon slayer said, his voice laced with anger. "You know what, screw what the master says! I'm going to shut you up once and for all!" Gajeel roared. Charging towards Lucy, his iron saw bursting to life in movement.

"Wind Cannon!" A familiar voice shouted out while a large compressed ball of air flew towards the unsuspecting Gajeel. However, in the last second Gajeel jumped to the right and avoided the blast of air that left a large indent in the ground.

"Well damn, I missed." The voice that belonged to one Naruto Uzumaki spoke up.

Gajeel turned his head and sneered, as he saw the unfamiliar and newly arrived mage. "Who the hell are you?" Gajeel asked pointing his finger towards Naruto.

Instead of responding to the dragon slayer's question, Naruto simply ignored the man and walked over to Lucy. "Are you alright?" Naruto asked in a soft voice, bending down to inspect her injuries and found multiple scrapes, cuts and bruises.

"I'm fine don't worry about me," Lucy said weakly, causing Naruto to frown. "But thank you for coming when you did, I believe Mira said your name was Naruto."

Naruto nodded as he reached for one of his keys. Lucy saw Naruto hold the key up and made a mental note to ask the blond mage about his keys. "Open, Gate of the Six Tails: Saiken!" Naruto called the name out and the key began to glow extremely bright.

In fact Lucy had to conceal her eyes from the light the key was producing and couldn't help but ask herself what kind of powerful creature Naruto could summon, besides his giant fox spirit.

"What can I do for you Naruto-sama?" An unfamiliar voice asked.

Hearing the voice Lucy opened her eyes to find a giant ten foot tall white slug towering over top her, goo visibly dripping off its stubby arms. Lucy looked up to the large tentacle-like eyes.

"Saiken, I'd like for you to heal Lucy's wounds for me," Naruto said and the slug inched closer.

"Very well Naruto-sama I shall comply with your request," Saiken spoke respectfully, slowly inching closer to Lucy.

Holding her hands up Lucy looked a bit afraid. "No, no, I'm feeling much better. There is no need for you to do anything," she lied.

Saiken held his short stubby arm out and goo started to drip onto Lucy. "No, Naruto-sama instructed me to heal you and I must obey." The giant slug said.

Giving Lucy a smile Naruto turned his attention back to Gajeel. "Don't worry Lucy, Saiken's goo has great medical properties. So you just sit there and recover while I deal with this clown." Naruto said his voice and attitude changing to a completely different and serious one.

"Naruto," Lucy mumbled taken back from her fellow blonds shift in personality.

"Oh yeah about time we get this show on the road, come on blonde I hope your more fun than all those other losers I took out!" Gajeel spoke eagerly ready to fight.

"Naruto be careful!" Lucy warned as she watched her savior begin to walk slowly towards Gajeel. "He took out Reedus and Loke both out like they were nothing!"

Naruto froze in place and began to shake in rage. "It wasn't enough for you to hurt Levy, Jet and Droy, but you had to hurt more of my friends," Naruto whispered in a low voice, wind slowly swirling around him in a small twister.

"Gee-hee what can I say you fairies are so weak it's just too fun." The iron studded dragon slayer said. "Just look at you two. All I see is two weak blonds who hide behind their spirits."

Making a fist Naruto dropped into a fighting stance. "Trust me I know plenty of magic to fight for myself." Naruto said blurring off in an impressive display of speed which caught Gajeel off guard.

Scanning the area with his eyes and heightened sense of smell, Gajeel could not pinpoint Naruto's location until he felt an incredible amount of pain in his ribcage.

"Gwaahh!" Gajeel roared in pain, as he caught a glimpse of spiky blond hair right as he was sent flying by a powerful blast of wind. Crashing into the wall adjacent to Lucy with a loud crash Gajeel groaned in pain. "You little bitch! That hurt!"

Watching the dragon slayer land onto his feet and crack his neck, Naruto kept his composer. "Well at least you can take a punch, 'cause I'm not even close to being done with you," Naruto said his hand grabbing onto the chain around his waist.

Gajeel raised an eyebrow as he saw Naruto hold the long chain in his hand like a whip. "Please don't tell me you plan to fight me with that?" Gajeel asked his voice sounding as if he was holding back his laughter.

Naruto didn't respond, instead he ran straight for Gajeel with his chain in his hand. "Man you're stupid." Gajeel said as he watched Naruto swing the iron chain towards him.

Opening his mouth Gajeel caught the chain in his mouth and clamped down on the chain with his teeth. However, the chain didn't give or break like it should have, which was odd considering Gajeel has eaten various metals and a simple chain should have been easy to break.

Smirking Naruto twisted his torso and slammed Gajeel into the wall, causing the mage to gasp in pain which allowed the chain to freely fall from his mouth.

"What the hell kind of metal is that?!" Gajeel asked while rubbing his mouth. "I think I chipped a damn tooth."

Naruto chuckled as the chain was surrounded in an orange magical energy. "Like I said Gajeel-teme I know plenty of magic." Naruto said, his chain slowly starting to shift into the form of a staff.

"Gee-hee first your weird ass keys then wind magic and now you're using a third magic." Gajeel said turning both his hands into clubs. "Maybe you not as weak as I thought!"

Naruto pointed his chain staff towards Gajeel. "It's called Chain Make. And trust me it's nothing to scoff at." Naruto said. His staff extending at a blinding speed and quickly impacted against the dragon slayers stomach.

Grunting in pain Gajeel turned his left hand back to normal and grabbed the extended portion of the staff. He then quickly fired his right hand at Naruto, planning to pay Naruto back for hitting him.

However, the blond mage was one step ahead of Gajeel and avoided the attack by flipping into the air while simultaneously reverting his chain into its regular state and wrapped it back around his waist. While simultaneously in midair an orange magical circle appeared from Naruto's outstretched hands. "Chain Make: Frenzy!" Naruto called out. As dozens of bright chains made from magical energy flew out of the circle and towards Gajeel.

"Iron Dragon's Scales!" Gajeel shouted. His entire skin quickly being coated in an iron based shield which completely protected him from Naruto's chains.

Landing onto the ground Naruto studied Gajeel's new form. 'Wind magic is a no… And looks like my chains have no effect. I could always use Baa-chan's magic, but that's only for last resorts.' Naruto thought to himself, trying to find a solution.

Giving a wide grin, Gajeel flexed his arm so Naruto could get a clear look at his armor. "What do you think blonde? My Iron Dragon Scales completely protects me from your pathetic magics." Gajeel said speaking with sheer arrogance.

This caused Naruto to scoff. "Your right my chains would just bounce off of you and a compressed blast of wind wouldn't help either." Naruto said. Holding his hands up and pointing his palms at Gajeel. "But if a gust of wind is powerful enough..." Naruto took a pause as a small crescent shaped gust of wind flew from his palms and towards Gajeel. "It can slice through metal." Naruto finished as his wind sliced a medium sized gash across Gajeel's arm.

"You little punk!" Gajeel seethed, looking down to the blood which was trickling out of large gash in his arm. He quickly covered the damaged area with more iron.

"So you can repair the iron skin that covers your body," Naruto observed while keeping his hands extended outward. "But I'd bet it's safe to say your injuries remain."

Gajeel frowned because in a matter of a few minutes the blond mage standing before him had completely out classed him in every possible way.

"Yeah you go Naruto!" Gajeel turned to see Lucy Heartfilla cheering her fellow Fairy Tail mage on, her wounds almost fully healed.

'Well if I can't beat this blond haired idiot fairly, I'll have to improvise.' Gajeel thought as he pointed his fist towards Lucy. "Let's see how you like this!" Gajeel roared as his fist turned into an iron club, which shot straight for Lucy at blinding speeds.

Unable to react quick enough Naruto watched helplessly as Gajeel's arm inched closer and closer to Lucy. However, seconds before the club made impact with Lucy, Saiken jumped in the club's path and absorbed the full extent of the blow.

"Saiken!" Lucy cried in fear.

Saiken extended his large eyes over the backside of his head so that he could clearly see Lucy was unharmed. "I'm glad to see you are unharmed Lucy-sama. Naruto-Sama would have been most displeased if you were injured." Saiken said, sounding as if he wasn't in the slightest of pain.

"Gwahhhhh!" Gajeel cried in agony, all the while retracing his club which looked like it melted down to the point where you could visibly see his arm.

"What's the matter Gajeel-teme?" Naruto asked with a small hint of amusement. "Did you figure out that Saiken can change his body make up into an acidic base, which is strong enough to melt iron?"

Shaking the remaining acid goo off his arm, Gajeel growled with anger. "You mark my words I'll beat your ass into the ground!"

"Is like to see you try!" Naruto challenged making a come on sign with his hand.

"It's so sad you won't live long enough to see that happen!" An unfamiliar voice shouted behind Naruto.

Acting on pure instincts Naruto twisted his body around and brought his foot high into the air and batted away his attacker with his foot.

"Aria, what the hell are you doing here?!" Gajeel yelled with frustration as he recognized the large figure with bandaged eyes.

Aria did a flip mid are and landed firmly onto his feet. "Greetings Gajeel, master Jose sent me here to assist with our annoying intruder." The strongest of the elemental four explained.

Gajeel glared at the man. "I don't need your help! I was fine on my own, now scram!"

Naruto watched the two Phantom members standing before him and ran through multiple scenarios through his mind. 'Damn now it's two on one... And I can't keep holding Saiken's gate open forever. I have to save some strength in case I have to fight Jose. Plus I've already summoned Kurama once and that took a great deal of my strength away right there. But I can't fight these guys two on one and protect Lucy at the same time...' Naruto thought to himself, thinking his situation was hopeless. 'I need a miracle.'

Suddenly as if on cue the ground started to shake and rumble, causing everyone present to sway back and forth.

"What the hell is going on?" Naruto shouted in surprise.

The blond wizard quickly got his answer however, when fire shot through the ground. "GAJEEL!"

Naruto smiled as he recognized the voice. "Natsu you're a sight for sore eyes!" Naruto chucked as he saw the flames disperse to revel the Fire Dragon Slayer and his flying cat Happy.

"Oh it's the Salamander," Gajeel chuckled, glad he can finally have his rematch with the pink haired mage. "I've really wanted to get another shot at you."

Natsu held his fist into the air. "Oh yeah I'm gonna kick your ass for what you've done to my guild!" Natsu shouted while feeling a hand on his shoulder.

Looking to his right Natsu saw Naruto giving him his trademark grin. "Glad you're here Natsu, I actually needed some help. So why don't we show these bastards how Fairy Tail mages fight?" The blond male proposed.

Natsu's hands burst on fire. "Hell yeah, I'm all fired up!"

"Alright then... Leave Aria to me, I'm going to avenge the old man." Naruto said with pure determination.

Natsu nodded as he looked straight at Gajeel. "Then I'm going to take this asshole down."

Naruto held his arm up. "Kick his ass match stick."

Natsu bumped his wrist against Naruto's. "I will, just try not to get yours kicked, you blond loud mouth." Natsu said. Both mages dashing towards their opponents saying nothing more.

Chapter end

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well here is chapter 2 and I hope it was enjoyable.

But real quick I want to explain Naruto's magics in case there is any questions.

1) Naruto has his 9 keys which are the nine tailed beasts. Each has their own personality and unique ability. How Naruto got them and how they were made will be examined in later chapters.

2) Naruto has wind magic. And it's not any type of god slaying magic or dragon slaying magic, it's just plain wind manipulation. This is a magic Naruto leaned from his grandfather.

3) Naruto also has chain make which is basically Kushina's ability to make chains. But Naruto makes orange chains from his magical energy and can coat the chain he wears around his hip in magical energy to strength it, stiffen it into a staff and even extend its length. Also while I mentioned it Naruto's chain will be his weapon kinda like how Lucy has her whip.

4) Naruto has a 4th magic which he learned from his grandmother. And for now will be kept a secret.

But that's all I wanted to say. Thanks for reading and see you later

Next chapter A Heated Double Battle and Gray-sama?


	3. A Heated Double Battle and Gray-sama?

Chapter 3. A Heated Double Battle and Gray-sama?

Lucy watched as Naruto and Natsu both blazed towards their opponents at incredible speeds. Simultaneously arriving to their destination, and without uttering a word. They mirrored each other's movements and tried to deliver a swift upper-cut to their opponent's jawline.

However, neither attack had much success considering Aria simply blocked Naruto's attack with the palm of his hand. Meanwhile Gajeel coated his body in iron once more to avoid any damage from Natsu's fist.

Suddenly a magic circle appeared around Aria's palm. "It's so sad, you're going to die!" The wind mage announced, while crying at the same time.

"Shit!" Naruto cursed as he tried to protect himself, but had no success as he was sent rocketing backwards by a powerful blast of air.

Unfortunately for Naruto, Aria's assault didn't stop there. Instead the large man held one hand forward and shouted. "Zetsu!" and produced a decently sized magical circle around his hand. This created multiple explosions of compressed air around Naruto's body. And after a short moment the explosions stopped, causing Naruto to landed roughly against the stone floor.

Turning towards his downed friend Natsu shouted, "Naruto!" in worry. Not even anticipating Gajeel attacking from behind.

"Keep your eyes on your own fight! Fairy scum!" Gajeel roared before smashing an iron club against the distracted Fairy Tail mage.

"Gwahhh!" Natsu cried in pain. The force of the blow sending him flying over to Naruto.

Over with Lucy the blond female watched in horror as more of her friends were beaten down. "This is all my fault." Lucy choked out, tears slowly fighting there way out from her eyes. "Levy, Jet, Droy, Reedus, and Loke were all hurt because of me. And now Naruto and Natsu are going to get hurt protecting me to."

Suddenly Lucy felt a slimy residue and flinched. "Lucy-sama calm down."

Looking over her shoulder Lucy found Saiken gazing directly into her eyes. "Lucy-sama." Saiken spoke again. "Please relax, Naruto-sama has everything under control."

Moving her gaze to Naruto and Natsu, Lucy watched the two mages slowly rise to their feet. "But Naruto already looks exhausted and I doubt Natsu could fight two on one." Lucy said, tears now visibly rolling down her cheeks.

"Lucy-sama you must believe me when I say this. Neither Naruto nor Natsu will be defeated. They both share a similar trait, a trait that assures their victory." Saiken said with absolute certainty.

Rising to her feet Lucy never once removed her sight from Naruto and Natsu. "What are you talking about Saiken? What trait do they share?" Lucy asked in a low voice.

Saiken made a small chuckle. "Both Naruto and Natsu would gladly lay down their lives to protect their friends. They would never surrender or give in during a fight."

Lucy looked to the ground. 'Even if what Saiken said is true, I feel pathetic that I can't help them fight when all this is my fault.' Lucy thought to herself.

"Hey Lucy perk up," Naruto chuckled.

Lucy jerked her head up to see Naruto giving her a wide grin and she blushed. "Save the tears for later, right now all you need to do is sit back and watch me and Natsu teach these bastards a lesson!" Naruto spoke with undying confidence and a smirk.

Lucy nodded as she gave a weak smile. "Alright I will." She replied.

"Naruto-sama I'm done healing Lucy and I feel its best you close my gate since you don't want to use up any more magical power by having me here," Saiken advised.

Understanding the situation Naruto closed Saiken's gate and the giant slug disappeared in a bright light.

"You know this is touching and all," Gajeel began grabbing everyone's attention. "But I'm growing tired of you annoying fairies."

Turning to Natsu, Naruto looked to his friend with a hard expression. "Let's shut these guys up," The blond mage spoke in a low voice.

Natsu raised his burning fists and chuckled. "Let's go, I'm all fired up!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(With Gray)

Sprinting as quickly as possible, Gray moved in the direction where Kokuō had sensed one of the remaining Elemental Four. Though after running down an almost endless hallway, the ice mage was beginning to grow anxious as his mind drifted to his comrades, who were all fighting off endless hordes of Jose's shades.

But now wasn't the time for Gray to worry about his friends. His main worry is defeating the remaining members of the Element Four so the Abyss Break will stop, and his guild and friends lives will be saved.

"Dammit, how much farther till I find this bastard!" Gray shouted, as he tightened his grip on Isobu's key. "I gotta hurry, Naruto put his trust in me to help save the guild."

However, to Gray's complete and utter shock, water came shattering through the windows, and quickly carried him through the open window before tossing him onto the roof of the mobile fortress.

Coughing up some water, Gray rose to his feet. "Damn what happened?" The ice make mage growled.

"Drip, drip, drop." A female voice spoke up.

Gray spun around on his heel and found a strange young and slender woman. With what Gray had to admit to, pretty nice curves. She had blue curly hair, which was kept down by a strange black hat. She also wore a blue coat that stretched down to her knees while in her hands she twirled a small pink umbrella.

"I'm going to guess you're a member of the Element Four," Gray said, as he rose his fists up.

"Yes. I'm Juvia Lockser the rain woman, and member of the Element Four." Juvia said with a small blush as she looked at Gray.

"Well I'll give you one chance to surrender, or I'll be forced to take you out!" Gray spoke with pure confidence.

"Very well, Juvia surrenders." The rain woman spoke nervously, as she turned around and began walking.

"Huh?" Gray muttered in surprise, as he was not predicting this outcome in the least.

Bringing her hand to her throbbing chest, Juvia thought to herself, 'What is going on, why does Juvia feel this way? Is it love? It must be, I have to make him mine!'

Turning around Juvia raised her hand and yelled. "Water Lock!" and incased Gray in a floating bubble of water.

"Gwahhh!" Gray shouted in pain, as he grabbed the bandaged wound on his hip that he received from the Galuna Island mission.

Gasping Juvia brought her hand to her mouth. 'Oh no he's injured!' Juvia thought worried for her new love's well-being.

Tightening his muscles, Gray channeled his magic into the water and froze it solid. Quickly using all of his strength he managed to shatter the ice around him. This created small ice shards, that sparkled as they fell.

'An ice wizard. I've never seen ice magic before,' Juvia thought with amazement, as she looked at Gray. 'It's amazing.'

"Man you caught me off guard with that sneak attack," Gray admitted, while he removed his shirt, causing Juvia to turn red as she saw his chiseled chest, "But I'm not going to lose to you!"

Gray brought his hands to his side, and prepared to attack. "Ice Make: Lance!" Gray shouted, as he shot is hands forward, and unleashed dozens of ice lances straight for Juvia. Though to Gray's surprise, his attack went completely through Juvia, as her body was made of pure water.

"What the hell!" Gray shouted in shock, as he watched Juvia's body reform. "What are you?"

"Juvia is a rain woman, who is made of water." Juvia explained in a monotone voice. "You cannot defeat me, so please surrender I don't wish to hurt you."

"Please don't give me that bullshit; we both know we are past the point of surrendering!" Gray snapped at Juvia. "You Phantom jerks hurt my friends and you kidnapped Lucy! I'll stop you and protect her even if I die trying!"

'He would give his life to protect her?' Juvia thought as she started to space out. 'Lucy is my rival, Lucy is my rival, Lucy is my rival!'

While Juvia was thinking over Gray and Lucy's relationship, the rain started to pour faster and harder.

"Man this rain is bothersome," Gray said as he held his hand out and felt the raindrops. "It's really depressing."

Hearing Gray's word's Juvia felt as if she was stabbed through the heart. "You're just like everyone else!" Juvia yelled, as she brought her hand back. "Juvia will dispose of you for the master and the guild, Water Slicer!"

Gray watched as Juvia slung her arm across her body and unleashed a crescent shaped blast of water towards him.

"Shit!" Gray cursed, as he ducked and rolled under Juvia's attack, which collided against a stone wall and smashed straight through it like it was nothing.

"You know a compressed blast of water can ever cut through steel," Juvia pointed our causing Gary to sweat a little.

"Yo Isobu, can I have some help?" Gray asked as he grabbed the small red key which was in his pocket.

"No." Was the only response the ice make mage received.

"What the hell Isobu!" Gray shouted in anger. However, before Gray could say or do anything else, he was struck by a powerful stream of water which pinned him against a wall and forced him to drop Isobu's key.

"Juvia shall wipe you off the map, for what you said about Juvia's rain!"

Gray gritted his teeth; he couldn't see or hear anything due to the intense water pressure pushing him against the wall.

"I won't... I won't LOSE!" Gray shouted as he pushed the water back with his hands, before channeling his magic into the water and froze it solid creating a large horizontal pillar between him and Juvia.

"He froze my water!" Juvia mumbled with a small blush.

"Take this!" Gray shouted as he brought his hands to his hips. "Ice Make: Battle Axe!" Gray called his attack out, while swinging a large ice axe straight for Juvia.

However, just like his pervious attack. Gray's ice merely went through Juvia's water body.

"It's pointless." Juvia said in a monotone voice.

"Ice Make: Arrows!" Gray shouted as he made an ice bow and rapidly fired multiple ice projectiles towards Juvia.

Sighing as the arrows passed through her body, Juvia walked forward. "Please just surrender, you cannot win." Juvia tried to speak reason with the Fairy Tail mage.

Running in a dead sprint, Gray summoned a large ice sword in each hand. "Ice Make: Ice Bringer!" Gray yelled, while moving both swords down onto Juvia in an X formation.

But just like before Gray's attack went straight through Juvia's body.

"I tried to warn you." Juvia spoke in an almost sadden tone, while she placed her hand only a mere few inches away from Gray's chest. "Water Beam!"

Right as Juvia finished speaking another column of water blasted against Gray and lifted him off his feet. And after a moment of moving, the ice mage was finally stopped as he smashed against another wall.

'Shit this water is boiling!' Gray thought, as he tried to push the water back with his hands. 'I can't even freeze it over.'

Slowly losing his power struggle, Gray gritted his teeth and decided to push every ounce of power he had into winning. 'I'm going to win, Naruto trusted me to beat her... Everyone in the guild's lives are riding on my victory... I cannot lose to HER!' Gray shouted in his mind, as he channeled his ice make into the water and not only froze Juvia's attack in solid ice. He also froze every single drop of Juvia's rain.

"He froze my rain!" Juvia gasped in surprise.

Using Juvia's shock to his advantage, Gray ran forward and slammed his hands onto the ground. "Ice Make: Geyser!" Gray roared, as he created a large pillar from underneath Juvia that sent the water woman sailing high into the air.

'Is this it for Juvia?' The rain woman thought, as she looked down to her impeding demise. 'I guess it's fitting for a lonely rain woman, to come to an end like a rain drop splashing against the ground.'

Closing her eyes Juvia waiting for gravity to carry her to the ground below.

"Hold on!" Juvia heard the voice of her opponent and opened her eyes. And quickly found Gary diving to the edge of the roof, making it in just enough time to grab Juvia by her hand. "Don't worry I got you." Gray grunted, while hoisting the girl back up to safety.

Laying on her back, Juvia turned her head over to Gray, who was sitting with his arm rested on his propped up knee while his other hand rested against the ground behind him.

"Why did you save me?" Juvia asked in a low voice.

Looking to the girl beside him Gray shrugged his shoulders. "Don't know." Gray admitted as he shielded his eyes. "Hmmm looks like the suns coming out."

Juvia looked up and her eyes shot open. "I can see it the blue sky, it's beautiful." Juvia spoke in awe, as her eyes began to water.

"Yeah it's pretty nice isn't it?" Gray said as he looked to Juvia and gave her a soft smile.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia shouted as hearts popped out of her eyes and she slumped over.

"Oi Juvia!" Gray shouted as he tried to shake the rain woman awake, but had little success.

"Looks like she's having a nice dream." Isobu said, grabbing Gray's attention.

Tuning to the floating key Gray began to speak. "What was with earlier? Why wouldn't you help me?"

"I tried to warn you earlier, but I sorta fell asleep." Isobu chuckled, causing Gray to form a sweat drop. "But in all seriousness, I was trying to tell you the truth about me and my siblings' keys."

"The truth?" Gray spoke with a small amount of confusion.

"Yes the truth." Isobu said as he took a small pause. "See what Naruto said about me and the other nine leaving ours keys whenever we want was true, but he lied about one very important thing."

"And what did Naruto lie about?" Gray asked, not truly believing his friend would lie to him.

"You see Naruto said we use our own magical power to summon ourselves, this is false. No matter if we summon ourselves or Naruto summons us, we always use his magical power." Isobu explained.

"Wait that means..."

"If we wanted we could kill Naruto, by draining all of his magic." Isobu said, cutting Gray off. "But we would never do that, we all care for Naruto deeply. Even Kurama does, even though he has a weird way of showing it."

"So that's why he gave me your key and hurried off so quickly." Gray said as he tightened his fists. "He wanted to make sure I was safe and he didn't want me to worry about him."

Isobu slowly floated over to Gray. "That's something Naruto would do. But I'm tired, wake me when this war is over." Isobu said as his key fell into Gray's hand.

"Hey Gray!"

Turning around Gray saw Mira waving in his direction, with her little brother Elfman walking beside her.

"Looks like you beat one of the Element Four, way to be a man Gray!" Elfman shouted as he flexed his bicep.

Rising to his feet Gray placed Isobu's key into his pocket. "Glad to see you guys are ok." The ice make mage said happily. "But what are you doing here Mira? You don't fight anymore."

"Don't worry about it." Mira said as she looked to the downed Juvia. "We need to hurry, Elfman defeated Sol and it looks like you beat Juvia. But that leaves two other members of the Element Four."

"Yeah Gray big sis is right; she figured out that Phantom is trying to cast Abyss Break. And the spell is powered by the four members of the Element Four." Elfman explained rather quickly. "So we have to beat all four to stop the spell."

Gray waved the two siblings off. "Don't worry about it." Gray said catching Mira and Elfman by surprise. "Naruto already told me all about the Abyss Break, in fact since I beat Juvia and you beat Sol there is actually only one member left."

Mira smiled in relief. "Thank goodness Naruto is back, he's really turning the tides of this fight." Mira said in a happy tone, but started to look around. "Where is Naruto at anyway?"

"Oh that annoying blond, he went to go save Lucy." Gray said causing Mira to grin, since she was worried about Lucy's safety. "He said after he saves her he will go hunt down the remaining members of Phantom Lord and end this war."

Elfman flexed his bicep again. "Naruto's for sure the manliest person in the guild!" The take over mage said causing Mira and Gray to laugh.

"He sure is something else, but let's not sit here and talk about him. Let's go help end this war." Mira said as she turned and began to run.

"Alright let's go!" Gray and Elfman shouted together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(With Naruto)

Naruto was panting hard; in fact he didn't know how much more he could go. Looking to his left he saw Happy and Lucy both gazing towards him, cheering him and Natsu to victory.

Speaking of the dragon slayer he was by Naruto's side hunched over, his breathing was rapid and his wounds were minor. The blond mage could easily see his friend was exhausted.

'How far are you going to push yourself Natsu?' Naruto thought to himself, while his eyes drifted back to his opponents.

Gajeel looked as if he had taken no damage what so ever, since he had been constantly eating the iron that covered the room in which they were fighting in.

Aria on the other hand was a little more beaten up then Gajeel, his clothes were torn and his bandages around his eyes were a little ripped, but still concealed his eyes.

However, Aria suddenly grabbed his bandages with his hand. "It's so sad, I'm done playing around and now you're going to die!" Aria cried, ripping the bandages off his head and reveling his eyes.

Suddenly, a large twister of wind started to pick up around Aria.

"What's going on?" Natsu asked, while he shielded his eyes from the powerful wind.

"This is Aria's true power that he keeps concealed with the wrapping he wears around his eyes." Naruto explained, simultaneously thinking of a way to defeat Aria quickly.

His eyes beginning to glow, Aria relaxed his hands before him, the right one on top and the left pointing down, with his palms facing towards Naruto and Natsu. "Come Naruto Uzumaki and Natsu Dragneel, walk into the air space of death ZERO!" Aria shouted his attack manically.

Naruto looked straight towards Aria with pure anger. "A magic used for killing, you're a monster!" Naruto growled as he raised his hands. "I'm going to stop you here and now! Chain Make: Slicing Chains!" Naruto called out, producing several orange chains. Each one was tipped with a single sword like edge.

And in the blink of an eye, each chain shot towards Aria. Surprising the man since the chains cut through not only his air space, they also sliced through nonlethal areas of Aria's body.

"Gwahhh!" Aria cried in actual pain, as the chains burrowed deeper into his skin.

"Chain Make: Multiply." Naruto droned out, creating more chains from the ones sticking into Aria's body.

However, instead of stabbing Aria, the new chains started to wrap around his body in a way to completely block his movements.

"You... You cut my air space." Aria groaned in pain.

Naruto still looked to the man with pure anger. "Someone like you actually beat the old man." Naruto spoke in a low voice as he held his hand out. "Your nothing compared to the master." Naruto added in as a spinning ball of wind started to slowly gather in his palm.

Natsu looked to his friend with wide eyes. "Naruto are you really gonna use that spell?" The dragon slayer asked in a non-believing tone.

Naruto nodded. "Sorry Natsu, but I have to beat Aria at all costs, so I'm going to use my strongest wind spell." Naruto said, the ball in hand expanding while producing a loud screeching sound. "After this it will be just you and Gajeel, I'm counting on you to win and protect Lucy."

Natsu looked to his friend and nodded. "Don't worry Naruto I'll win." The fire dragon slayer replied.

Naruto cracked a small smile, while he lifted his spell above his head. "Good now stand back; I'm hitting this bastard with all I got!" Naruto shouted as he ran straight for the restrained Aria. "Wind Release: Rasenshuriken!" Naruto shouted as he slammed his attack into Aria's stomach.

As Naruto's attack drilled against Aria's body, the mage was suddenly sent crashing out of the fortress by smashing straight through the nearest wall that stood in his path. And once Aria reached a few feet on the outside, Naruto's Rasenshuriken suddenly exploded in a sphere of magical energy and wind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Outside the Fairy Tail guild hall)

"What the hell is that!" Wakaba shouted, as he took his attention away from Jose's shades and moved it towards the large sphere of wind.

Alzach shot another shade with his gun magic, before he looked to the sky. "It's a huge sphere of magic and wind." The black haired sharpshooter pointed out.

"Yeah there's only one member of Fairy Tail who can control wind like that." Bisca said, as she shot a shade that tried to attack Alzach from behind.

"Tch, leave it to Naruto to come in and save the day in the most flashy way he can." Macao chuckled as he jumped back to avoid another shade.

"Well whatever he is doing up there he saved our asses." Cana said as she pointed to the Abyss Break. "The magic circle has stopped forming."

"Umm guys, what is going on now?" Macao asked as he pointed to all the shades, which where clustering together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(With Naruto)

"That took more out of me than I thought," Naruto gasped, as he crashed onto the floor.

Watching Naruto's display Lucy was in awe. "He's amazing!" Lucy muttered in shock, unable to believe Naruto had so much power.

"That's Naruto for you!" Happy said in a cheerful voice. "He is one of the guilds strongest mages after all. In fact he's even stronger than Erza."

"Stronger than Erza?!" Lucy mumbled in shock, as she looked to the blond who was lying on his stomach.

"You damn bastard!" Gajeel shouted as he suddenly appeared by Naruto's side and kicked the blond in his ribcage with enough power to lift him into the air.

"NARUTO!" Lucy and Happy shouted, as they both ran over to where the blond mage landed.

Gajeel smirked as he watched Lucy and Happy diagnose Naruto's condition. "Gee hee that's what you get for crossing Phantom Lord." The iron dragon slayer chuckled.

Ignoring Gajeel's comment, Lucy propped Naruto's head with her hand and for the first time got a good look at the blond mage's face. And Lucy had to admit, he was very handsome.

"Naruto are you ok?" Lucy asked in a low voice.

Naruto gave his fellow blond a weak smile, while looking into her eyes with his bright blue orbs. "Trust me I've been through worse." Naruto admitted, while he looked over to Natsu who was shaking with rage. "But I'm fine I just need to rest, for now though let's sit back and watch Natsu kick some ass."

Lucy giggled at Naruto's comment, but nodded her head. "Yeah let's cheer Natsu on." The female celestial wizard replied.

Happy jumped onto Naruto's stomach, earning a grunt from the blond. "Aye, Natsu will beat this Phantom freak!" The small cat announced.

Over with Gajeel, the iron dragon slayer sneered as he heard the conversation between Naruto, Lucy and Happy. "Those punks sure have a lot of faith in a loser like you." Gajeel said as he turned to Natsu.

However, as Gajeel looked to his fellow dragon slayer he was slightly taken aback. He saw Natsu looking to the ground with his pink locks over shadowing his eyes, while red flames danced around his body.

"That's what happens when you have friends," Natsu said in a low voice. "They believe in you to win no matter the odds!" Natsu shouted, and was quickly covered in a pillar of fire.

Gajeel growled in anger, as he stuck both of his arms out. "I'm growing tired of all your shit!" The iron dragon slayer yelled, while his arms morphed into two iron clubs. They both immediately extended outwards towards Natsu.

Leaping into the air, Natsu opened his mouth. Red flames were already visibly leaking their way out. "Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu shouted, right before he unleashed a twister of red flames from his mouth. He aimed straight for Gajeel, who was standing down below.

Gajeel jerked his head to the air and opened his mouth. "Iron Dragon's Roar!" The red eyed mage shouted, as he unleashed his own breath attack.

As fire clashed with iron, both breath attacks fought for dominance, but Natsu and Gajeel were evenly matched. And this was proven to be true, when both spells exploded, kicking up a large amount of wind and dust from the shockwave of the explosion.

Covering his eyes with his forearm Gajeel suddenly picked up on Natsu's scent from behind.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Natsu yelled, as he brought a flaming fist to Gajeel's back, knocking the mage off his feet and sending him rolling forward.

Quickly expelling fire from his feet, Natsu rocketed towards Gajeel at a remarkable speed. "Take this!" Natsu shouted as he grabbed onto Gajeel's shirt with his flaming hands.

"Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!" Natsu called his attack out, while twisting his body around so he could hurl Gajeel into the air.

Landing on his feet, Natsu looked up to Gajeel and ignited both his hands into ablaze. "Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!" Natsu yelled as he brought both his hands together and unleashed a giant ball of fire which flew straight for Gajeel.

Gajeel shouted in pain as Natsu's spell made solid contact with his body and exploded. The iron dragon slayer was sent barreling down to the ground at a rapid pace. His body only came to a stop as he crashed into some metal machinery.

"That... should…do it." Natsu wheezed out, as he fell down to one knee.

"Man was that the best you got?" Gajeel asked, his voice laced with amusement.

Shooting his eyes over to his fellow dragon slayer, Natsu saw Gajeel eating all the iron that surrounded him.

Over by Naruto, the blond mage growled in anger and tried to rise to his feet.

"Naruto please stay still! You're in no condition to fight." Lucy said, as she used her hand to push down lightly on Naruto's chest, so he couldn't move. "Natsu can win; we just have to believe in him."

Naruto looked up to Lucy, who was currently biting her lip nervously. He knew she was sharing similar thoughts about Natsu having very slim chances of winning against Gajeel at this rate.

"No Natsu needs fire so he can refuel his magical power like Gajeel is doing, but I can't summon one of my spirits to give him what he needs, 'cause I don't have enough magic to summon Kurama. And the only other spirit I have that can use fire hates when Natsu eats her flames." Naruto explained.

"Naruto," Happy spoke in a low voice. "We have to trust Natsu to win."

Naruto looked to the small blue cat by his head. "Alright Happy I guess I should have more faith in Natsu. He does have tremendous potential after all," The blond wizard admitted.

"Gee hee, your luck is ending here fairy scum!" Gajeel roared as he jumped to his feet and darted after Natsu. "Iron Dragon's Hard Fist!"

Seeing Gajeel incase his fist in iron, Natsu brought his arms together and made an X so he could block the dragon slayer's attack.

Unfortunately for Natsu, Gajeel anticipated the block and brought his fist under Natsu's arms and quickly jerked his arm upwards, making direct contact with Natsu's jaw. The force of the blow hoisted the pink haired mage into the air.

However, Gajeel wasn't finished as he grabbed onto Natsu's tattered shirt and threw his fellow dragon slayer over his shoulder. "This is just too easy!" Gajeel taunted, while turning around and shooting an iron club into Natsu's stomach. Using enough force, he was able to knock Natsu over by the large opening Naruto had created when he defeated Aria.

"Natsu!" Naruto shouted as he fought to his feet, but lost his balance and was about to fall over. However, Lucy grabbed onto him and kept him on his feet.

"Naruto don't strain yourself!" Lucy begged, as she tried to calm her fellow blond down. "Besides Natsu can't lose now... He just can't."

"Gee hee your pathetic, but why don't you take a look at your guild hall," Gajeel sneered grabbing both Naruto and Natsu's attention. "We're doing some redecorating!"

Looking out the giant hole, Naruto and Nastu saw a giant shade, relentlessly attacking their guild. After a few seconds the place they called home for so many years toppled over to the ground. And while Naruto looked towards the wreckage he began to recollect his memories of when he first joined the guild.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Flashback Naruto age: 10)

"So this is Fairy Tail," One ten year old Naruto Uzumaki said as he looked up to the large guild hall.

"Are you nervous Naru-chan?" A key with the roman numeral two asked.

"A little, but I should be fine thanks for asking Matatabi," Naruto replied to his key.

"I think you should just grow some balls and go in already," Kurama said rudely, causing Naruto's eyebrow to twitch.

Opening his mouth, Naruto was about to engage in another one of his and Kurama's little insult battles, but stopped as he heard someone coughing. Obvious by the fake couch and the rapid repetition, someone wanted his attention.

Turning around to the noise, Naruto found a short man around his height with spiky white hair. "Can I help you?" Naruto asked.

"Hmmm that's funny I was about to ask you the same thing." The short man replied, while he looked to the guild hall. "Do you have any business with Fairy Tail?"

Naruto rubbed his head awkwardly. "Well I was about to walk in and find their master, and give him this." The blond boy explained as he produced a small envelope from his pocket and showed it to the man.

"Well you're in luck boy, I happen to be Makarov Dryer. Fairy Tail's guild master." The now named Makarov said, giving Naruto a friendly smile.

Naruto's eyes brightened up at this new development. "It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Naruto and here take this!" Naruto said happily, while handing the small letter over to the master.

Makarov accepted the letter and raised an eyebrow. "May I ask who this letter is from?" The short guild master asked. "Because the envelope appears to be blank."

"Well I was wanting to become a member of the guild," Naruto said being honest. "So my grandfather wrote a letter explaining a few things about me."

"Hmm that's odd." Makarov said while he began to rip the envelope open. "We normally just accept any newcomers who wish to become a member. Though maybe your grandfather is an old acquaintance of mine."

Naruto shook his head. "Actually I believe you've never met my grandfather." Naruto said, which caused Makarov to give him a questioned look. "But you do know my grandmother."

With his interest peaked, Makarov pulled the letter out from within the envelope and unfolded it. As his eyes scanned the small piece of paper, his hands trembled and his skin turned pale. "Your grandmother is, is, is, is..."

Naruto snapped his finger in front of the small man and broke him out of his trance. "Yep I know, but if you read all of the letter, me and my grandfather both decided to keep my lineage a secret," Naruto said and Makarov nodded.

"Yes it even says you want to go by a different surname than your real one." The short master pointed out and Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, for now me and my grandfather decided Uzumaki would be a good name to go by for now." Naruto explained.

Placing the letter in his pocket for safe keeping, Makarov looked to Naruto as he still had one question. "Tell one thing before we move on, why don't you use your actual surname?" The master asked.

"Well it was my grandfather's idea to be honest. He thought if I wanted to make a name for myself, it would be best to use the name Uzumaki. Considering if I went by my real name I'd only be put in my family's shadow and not given the recognition I wanted," Naruto explained his situation to the short master.

"Hmm I understand, but why don't I show you around the guild and get you a guild mark." Makarov proposed as he started to walk towards the guild doors.

Naruto cracked a smile and followed after his new master. "Yeah I'd love that!" The blue eyed mage replied cheerfully, as he took his very first steps into his new guild.

Walking inside Naruto was a little taken aback. He was expecting the guild to be a bit more laid back and relaxed. Since, according to his grandmother, Fairy Tail was a wonderful place where people come together and form bonds and share experiences and adventures with each other.

However, by just using his first glance, Naruto would have to disagree with his grandmother's claims. The Fairy Tail he was seeing was a chaotic mess of people drinking, shouting and fighting.

Feeling a hand place itself on his shoulder, Naruto glanced over to the master who was grinning ear to ear.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail, Naruto-chan!" The short master shouted loudly, so Naruto could hear his voice through all the commotion. "What do you think?"

Naruto thought for a moment, the master asked a good question. What did he think of the guild? "Well..." Naruto began as he looked around the guild hall. "I can't say this place is boring, that's for sure."

Makarov let loose a low chuckle. "Don't worry my boy; you'll grow accustomed to the way things happen around here."

Nodding his head, Naruto merely gave the master a smile. "Yeah I'm sure I will."

(Flashback end)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I can't believe this!" Naruto gasped as he looked towards his fallen guild, and started to recall more memories of the past.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Flashback)

It's been a few days since Naruto had joined Fairy Tail, and currently the blond was perched on a stool at the bar. His back was turned to the counter and his eyes were fixed on the bright orange guild mark that was stamped onto the back of his hand.

"Excuse me, your ramen is ready," A sweet voice spoke up.

Spinning around on his chair, Narito saw one of the bar workers place a steaming bowl or ramen in front of him. "Thank you," Naruto spoke respectively as he grabbed the chopsticks and broke them apart. He wasted no time digging into his favorite dish.

"Hey you, what's your problem!" A young boy around Naruto's age, with spiky pink hair and a white scarf that had some sort of scale pattern shouted.

Paying no mind to the boy's question, Naruto keep all his attention to his ramen.

This of course caused the boys eyebrow to twitch, in frustration. "Hey asshole I'm talking to you!" The boy shouted, this time earned the attention from a few people around the guild.

"Hmmm looks like Natsu's trying to pick a fight with the new kid," A random guild member pointed out.

"What is that kids name again?" Another member asked.

"I think it's Narto, Nagato or something like that. I wouldn't know though since he keeps to himself," The first member explained.

Over with Natsu, the fire dragon slayer was getting tired of being ignored. So in a desperate attempt to gain Naruto's attention, he jumped onto the bar counter, landing a few inches away from Naruto's precious ramen.

"What's your problem!" Natsu shouted in rage, while he stomped on the counter with his foot causing the bowl to shake. "You think you're too good to talk to anyone!?"

Glancing over with his eyes, Naruto looked to the fuming dragon slayer. "I'm eating," Naruto replied.

Growling in anger, Natsu was suddenly struck with a brilliant idea. Well, he thought it was brilliant at least. "Actually I think you're all finished!" Natsu yelled, rearing his foot back and the whole guild froze as they saw what Natsu intended to do.

And without taking a second thought, Natsu shot his foot forward and kicked Naruto's bowl of ramen across the guild. Causing the bowl to shatter and the contents it held to splash against the floor.

"Well, here comes the fight," A guild member whispered in a low voice.

"Well you wanted my attention," Naruto spoke in an emotionless voice, while he placed his chopsticks onto the counter.

Natsu smirked as he pulled his fist back. "You bet I did!" The fire dragon slayer replied.

Naruto slumped over and a dark cloud appeared over his head. "Well you didn't have to kick my ramen!" Naruto said in a depressed voice.

"He's SULKING!" Half the guild yelled in shock, as they were expecting a fight.

Natsu looked to his fellow Fairy Tail mage with a dumbstruck face. "So are we going to fight or what?" The dragon slayer asked in a rather confused voice.

However, before Natsu could get a reply. The poor dragon slayer was struck over the head and sent crashing onto the ground. "Natsu you idiot!" A girl around Naruto and Natsu's age scolded. "Quit trying to fight everyone you meet!"

Naruto looked to scarlet haired girl before him and smiled a bit. She reminded him of his mother Kushina and it wasn't just because of the fact that she had the same color hair as his mother. She seemed to have the same mannerisms when disciplining someone. 'She's as violent as Kaa-chan was.' Naruto thought to himself.

"I'm sorry. Please excuse Natsu's rude behavior, but let me be one of the firsts to welcome you to Fairy Tail." The armor clad girl said as she held a hand towards Naruto. "I'm Erza by the way, Erza Scarlet."

Naruto let out a toothy grin as he took Erza's hand. "Nice to meet you Red," Erza's eyebrow twitched from her new nickname. "The name's Naruto Uzumaki."

"He's happy now? What is this kid bipolar or something?" One of the guild members asked as like everyone else watched the interaction between Naruto, Natsu and Erza.

"Hey you." Natsu said, rising to his feet while talking to Naruto. "What kind of magic do you use?" The dragon slayer asked, since all he wanted to do was fight Naruto.

Erza thought about scolding Natsu again, but she had to admit she was just as curious about the blonde's abilities. So she let it slide for now.

"Well I have my Wind magic and my Chain make, but my main magic is my Nine Gate Keys." Naruto explained, but left out the part about him knowing a fourth magic.

"Gate keys?" Natsu asked in confusion, considering he himself had never heard of a mage using keys to fight.

Naruto nodded and grabbed Matatabi's key. "See this is one of my nine keys that I can call upon to assist me in combat, but why don't I show you how it works?" Naruto asked with a sly smirk.

"Oh hell yeah show me show me!" Natsu repeated over and over, as he was excited about seeing Naruto's magic.

"Ok than get ready," Naruto instructed, while holding his key out in front of him. "Open, Gate of the Two Tails: Matatabi!"

Everyone shielded their eyes as the guild was filled with a blinding bright light. However, as the light faded everyone looked towards Naruto with surprise. Or to be more precise the blue cat that was standing at least six foot tall on all four legs by his side. It's two large tails swinging wildly in the air, but this wasn't the strangest thing about the cat. Since it's blue fur seemed to actually some kind of...

"FIRE!" Natsu shouted as he jumped towards Matatabi, intending to eat her flames.

However, Matatabi batted the dragon slayer down onto the ground with her tail, creating a small dragon slayer sized indent on the ground. "Let's get one thing straight brat, no one eats my fire!" Matatabi yelled in anger.

"Ohfawa." Natsu replied, his voice muffled by the wooden floor.

Sighing in frustration, Matatabi picked Natsu up with one of her tails. "What did you say?" The blue cat asked, while giving Natsu a hard gaze with her slitted eyes.

"I said okay!" Natsu yelped quickly, as he was now just as afraid of the giant cat as he was of Erza.

(Flashback end)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I only have one option left!" Naruto shouted, gaining both Lucy and Happy's attention.

"What are you talking about?" Lucy asked, while she watched Naruto grab one of his keys again.

Naruto held his key to where it was eye level with him. "Matatabi, I know you hate when Natsu tries to eat your fire," Naruto began, confusing Lucy. "But we need your help, and I have just enough magic left to summon you so please help me."

Naruto waited in silence for a moment. And after a few seconds was about to give up.

"Fine, but I'm only doing this to help you Naru-chan." Matatabi said in a caring voice.

Naruto smiled as he held his key out. "Open, Gate of the Two Tails: Matatabi!" Naruto shouted, causing Gajeel to turn towards him.

"What the hell are you doing now?" The iron dragon slayer asked, in an annoyed tone.

However, Gajeel was quickly blinded by a bright light. And only moments later felt something smash against his side causing him to go crashing into a wall.

Falling onto his face, Gajeel fought to stand. "What in the hell is that?!" Gajeel asked as he rose to his feet and looked at the giant flaming cat.

Matatabi looked over her shoulder and gave Naruto a look over to check his condition. He was about to pass out from exhaustion and the only reason he was still on two feet was thanks to Lucy holding him up.

'She's a good girl, I like her,' Matatabi thought to herself, before speaking up. "Listen, Naru-chan doesn't have enough magic to keep my gate open for long, so I'm going to let you have some of my fire, but only this one time Natsu. You understand that!?"

Natsu looked to Matatabi and gave the hell cat a nod of understanding.

"Alright well here goes nothing." Matatabi began and blue fire started to gather in a ball in front of her mouth. "Hell Cat Inferno!" The two tailed cat cried out, launching the blue ball of fire straight at Natsu before she disappeared in a bright light.

"Thanks Matatabi," Naruto whispered in a low voice, while he watched Natsu become engulfed in blue fire. "I'm gonna leave the rest up to you Natsu..." Naruto mumbled before he slipped into unconsciousness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Three days later)

Naruto groaned in pain as he started to open his eyes, but quickly closed his eyelids and tried to adjust to the light. But after a moment his eyes adjusted and he checked his surroundings. "White walls, white ceilings, white floors and a white bed... Yup its official, I'm in the DAMN HOSPITAL!" Naruto shouted in anguish.

Removing the covers from his bed, Naruto noted that he was still wearing his normal clothes. "Where are my keys?" The blond mage asked himself as he started to scan the room, but sighed in relief as he found all nine keys laid on a nightstand.

"NARUTO!" A group of voices called his name out.

Turning to the door of his room, Naruto found his friends Natsu, Happy, Erza and Gray. All of them were standing at the door frame, looking towards him with joyful expressions.

"Ummm hey guys, what's up?" Naruto asked nervously.

Happy was the first to make a move, as he sprouted his wings and flew into the blonde's stomach. "Naruto your awake!" The small cat cried out happily. "I thought you'd never wake up!"

Naruto raised a confused eyebrow. "What makes you say that?" The celestial wizard asked.

Erza walked over to Naruto's besides and closed her eyes. "The doctors said you suffered a serious strain from a lack of magical energy, you've been asleep for three days."

Naruto's eyes shot wide open from what the scarlet haired beauty had told him. "What!? Three days!?" Naruto shouted in surprise.

Gray nodded his head, while crossing his arms. "Yeah you gave us a real scare you blond idiot, what happened anyway? You normally have an almost unlimited supply of magic." Gray said, finishing with a small joke.

Naruto waved off Gray's comment. "I guess my mission wore me out a little too much and coming home to a guild war doesn't help much either," Naruto said, making a joke of his own. "But I'm curious, what happened after I lost consciousness?"

Natsu cocked a grin and stepped forward. "Well while you were down, I beat that punk Gajeel into the ground!" The fire dragon slayer explained.

Naruto nodded and turned to Erza. "And what of Jose?" Naruto asked knowing that man was the biggest obstacle Phantom had.

"Well to be honest he almost killed me, Gray, Mira and Elfman, since we were the only members left who could fight," Erza began her explanation. "But the master showed up just in time and defeated Jose with the Fairy Law."

Naruto laid back against the pillow on his bed. "So the old man came through in the end, huh?" Naruto said, with a small grin plastered on his face. "I bet the council is pretty pissed right now."

Gray nodded. "Yeah, you were still unconscious when the Rune Knights came and did their investigation." Gray explained, causing Naruto to lift his head back up. "Though they found Fairy Tail completely innocent and didn't press any charges."

Naruto gave a look of amazement. "Wow that's surprising, considering the Magic Council hates us," Naruto said.

"Yeah, but Phantom was found guilty and their guild was forced to disband." Happy informed.

"Tch, serves those assholes right." Naruto said, earning small chuckle from his friends, they had all missed their blond friend so much. "But how is Lu-chan? She isn't still down about the whole mess with Phantom is she?"

Erza gave a soft smile. He barely knew Lucy, but Naruto still cared about her just as much as he would any member of Fairy Tail. "She seems to be in a better mood now that everything has blown over. She even stopped by a few times to check on your, but you never woke up."

"That's good to hear." Naruto replied with a wide grin, happy that Lucy was in a better mood.

Natsu looked over his friend and flashed a sly smirk, a smirk that Naruto caught onto. "So Naruto now that you're awake, you wanna fight?"

Gray slapped the pink haired dragon slayer over the head. "Natsu you bone head! Naruto just woke up!" Gray yelled loudly, earning a few shhh's from nurses passing by. "Besides we need to focus on rebuilding the guild."

Natsu grabbed Gray by his shirt. "Hey you bastard don't hit me!" The dragon slayer warned.

Gray copied Natsu and grabbed the teen by his shirt as well. "Get your hands off me asshole!"

"You first snowman!"

"Flame brain!"

"Stupid streaker!"

"Cut it out!" Erza yelled as she pushed the two mages away from each other. "Or else you end up patients yourselves!"

Naruto chuckled as he climbed out of his hospital bed and grabbed his keys. "You guys never change, but I'm gonna head home and finally settle back in. I'll try to swing by the guild later though and help around."

Erza gave a wave. "Everything's fine; you go home and rest," Erza said while she hoisted Natsu and Gray into the air. "If anyone should be working it's these two."

"Awww cut them a break Red, you and Mira fought way more than those two do," Naruto said as he started to exit the room, but stopped at the door. "But one more thing, where is the old man?"

"Well he's been on trial for the events that have transpired," Erza explained.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(With Makarov)

Makarov sat on a large wooden bench with his legs crossed and his arms folded. His vision was focused on the trees and mountains that were spread out before him.

"You know I'm grateful to have a friend like you, Yajima." Makarov said as he glanced over to the man who was sitting to his right.

Yajima was an old friend of Makarov and even an old member of Fairy Tail. He was similar to Makarov in many ways including his age and height as well. However, his appearance was a little different. He had large thick grey eyebrows and a small grey toothbrush mustache that reached halfway to his mouth. He wore a long sleeve brown shirt with long black pants and a black hat, which had three points.

"You should be grateful," Yajima spoke in a plain voice, as he gazed out onto the mountain. "I spoke on behalf of your character."

Makarov nodded. "And I couldn't thank you enough, maybe when the guild is finished you could swing by and I'll treat you to some ramen."

"That sounds nice," Yajima said, before both men went into a silence.

"You know I think it's time you call it quits." Yajima said, breaking the silence. "We just aren't as young as we use to be, you remember what happened to our old friend?"

Makarov looked to his old friend. "Who Rob? Of course not."

Yajima looked to the sky. "Those were the days, weren't they? The team of me, you, Rob and Porlyusica. We were nothing but young reckless fools, living every day like it was our last."

"We sure did, Fairy Tail was a great place to be until he left," Makarov said, and closed his eyes. "Erza sometimes talks about what he was like in his later years."

Yajima took a pause for a moment, before speaking again. "The reason I bring all this up, is because there is increasing talk that Fairy Tail's antics are getting out of hand. And some people want the guild to be disbanded. A man your age shouldn't have to deal with all this stress, please don't go out like Rob did. You should step down."

"Believe me Yajima, I'd love to retire. But I'm worried there is no one to take my place," Makarov explained to ex-Fairy Tail mage.

"What about your grandson Laxus? I hear he's a very powerful mage." Yajima said, trying to help his friend.

"Laxus has a lot of personal issues, someone like that couldn't be a guild master," Makarov said, and his thoughts started to drift to a certain blond. "Though there is always Naruto."

"Ahhh yes. If I'm correct, young Naruto recently became S-class when he defeated your grandson in a fight during the last S-class trials your guild held," Yajima said, showing his knowledge on Naruto.

"Yes that's true; in fact Naruto could have been S-class years ago. But he would always refuse to take the trials, saying he didn't care about being S-class," Makarov explained.

Yajima raised his eyebrow. "Then what changed his mind?" The council member asked.

Makarov took a pause and looked to ground. "You remember an incident two years ago when a girl in my guild died?"

"Yes I believe her name was Lisanna. Poor girl was killed by her own brother, though it wasn't the boys fault," Yajima said in a saddened voice.

"Yeah, apparently before she died Naruto made a promise to her that he would become S-class." Makarov said.

"Hmmm well it sounds like that boy is a perfect candidate for the next master; it is in his blood after all," Yajima said, while looking to Makarov to see his surprised reaction.

"So you figured it out," Makarov chuckled in a low voice.

"Actually I wasn't sure, but I am now," Yajima said with a smirk, causing Makarov to face fault.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(With Naruto)

Walking down the busy streets of Magnolia, Naruto couldn't wait to finally get back to his apartment. However, as he walked something caught his eye. Doing a double take Naruto was sure of two things. The first was he saw Lucy running off towards the Magnolia train station and the second thing was he saw her crying.

"I know what you're thinking and ignore it," Kurama advised.

Though the only thing Naruto ignored was the key on his hip. He quickly changed his course and followed his fellow blond wizard.

While Naruto followed Lucy, the blond female was completely unaware that she was being followed. She walked up to the ticket booth to purchase her train ticket.

"Um excuse me? I'd like to buy one ticket for the next departing train." Lucy said, while she started to dig in her small pink purse for her money.

"Actually make that two tickets, and I'll be paying for the lady."

Lucy looked over her shoulders and blushed as she saw Naruto leaning over her and placed the money for the tickets down. "You don't have a problem if I tag along do you?" Naruto asked, while taking his and Lucy's tickets from the ticket saleswoman.

"Ummm no." Lucy replied quietly. She really didn't want anyone to tag along since this was her problem to deal with, but at the same time she wanted some company for the train ride to her old home.

"Well good, cause I'd come along no matter what you said," Naruto replied with a cheeky grin.

A sweat drop rolled down Lucy's forehead. "You're just as pushy as Erza," The female Celestial Wizard chuckled.

Naruto turned around and a dark cloud hovered over his head. "What is that supposed to mean?" a depressed Naruto asked.

Lucy looked to her fellow guild member with confusion. 'He was so cheerful a second ago and now he is depressed. Why is Fairy Tail full of so many strange people?!' The female mage screamed in her head.

"Oi Naruto! Get your head out of you chibi ass and move along!" Kurama shouted from within his key.

A tick mark flared on Naruto's head as he bent over and glared at the key ring on his hip. "Stuff it, you damn fur-ball!" Naruto insulted back.

"And now he is angry." Lucy mumbled with another sweat drop, as she watched Naruto throw insults back and forth with Kurama.

"Idiot!"

"Bastard!"

"Fish cake!"

"Rabbit!"

"Hey I thought we agreed not to go there!"

"No we didn't asshole!"

Finally having enough, Matatabi made herself known. "Kurama! Naruto! Both of you shut the hell up or I'll castrate the both of you!"

Naruto paled at the blue flamed cat's threat. Matatabi was always the motherly type, but when she wanted to she could be a real hell cat.

"Sorry Matatabi. I'll stop since you asked," Naruto spoke with a small hint of fear.

"Gwa ha ha! Kit you're pathetic! Scared of little Matatabi, oh this is too... Wait no sis I was only joking no, no, kit save me!" Kurama shouted in agony before his voice disappeared.

Lucy looked to Naruto with a great deal of confusion. "What the hell was that?" Lucy asked and Naruto shivered.

"All nine of my keys celestial planes are connected and my guess is that Matatabi dropped by Kurama's and gave him a little visit," Naruto explained, while motioning towards the train with his hands. "But forget that stupid fox, we have a train to catch."

Nodding Lucy quickly took off towards the train. "Your right I almost forgot!" Lucy shouted as she ran towards the train.

Laughing a little bit at Lucy's behavior, Narito followed his guild member and boarded the train with her. He quickly grabbed the first open seat he could find on the train car. Sitting down on a rather comfortable cushioned bench, Naruto watched Lucy take a seat across from him and smiled, causing the blond beauty to blush.

"So Lu-chan, where are we headed?" Naruto asked, while bringing his hands behind his back.

"Well…" Lucy began, but quickly looked to the floor.

Naruto looked to the girl and could easily tell she was troubled. "So you're going to go confront your Tou-san," Naruto spoke with closed eyelids and in a laid back tone.

Lucy quickly jerked her head up and looked at the blond enigma sitting across from her. She just couldn't figure him out like she could the rest of the guild. She knew that Natsu was a reckless idiot who liked to punch first and ask later. She figured out that Erza was strong, bossy and liked everything including the guild to be in order. She even had Gray pinned down as a streaker who didn't care what others thought of him.

But Naruto was a different story. In the short time Lucy had known the blond mage she had learned many things. Like for starters, Naruto was an incredibly strong mage with nine Gate Keys she'd never seen or heard of before. But that's not all; there is also Naruto's strange personality. He is always bright and cheery like Mira, but at the same time he could be angry, depressed or even remarkable insightful and serious.

While Lucy sat and pondered on her thoughts involving Naruto, she was unknowingly staring directly at him.

"Um Lu-chan is everything alright?" Naruto asked, as the weird stare was starting to make him feel uncomfortable.

Lucy blinked a few times before her mind clicked and she realized what she was doing. "Oh I'm sorry I spaced out for a moment," Lucy chuckled nervously, feeling a bit stupid and awkward now.

Naruto waved the girl off with his right hand. "its fine Lu-chan, but you never did tell me if I was right or not," Naruto spoke with a small smirk.

Lucy rubbed the back of her head awkwardly. "I'm sorry again, but yes you are right. I intended to confront my Tou-san," Lucy replied as she went back to looking at the ground sadly.

Naruto saw Lucy look down and smiled. "Hmm doing something like that would be ruff, it's a good thing I'll be there to support you all the way," Naruto said in a cheery voice and Lucy looked up to him with a surprised face.

'And there's another thing, why would he go so far out of his way to help someone he hardly knows?' Lucy asked herself in thought and started to space out once more.

Naruto looked and Lucy and noticed she was lost in thought was more. 'Man what's got into her?' Naruto thought to himself as he grabbed his key ring and started to twirl it around his finger to amuse himself. 'Well I can't blame her, if my father ordered an attack on my friends I'd be a little moody to.'

Hearing keys jingling, Lucy looked to Naruto's key ring and decided now was a good time as ever to ask about them. "I'm curious about your keys, where did you get them?" Lucy asked and Naruto stopped twirling his keys and focused on Lucy for a moment, before tossing the keys to her.

Lucy caught the keys in her small hands and Naruto began to speak. "These keys where given to me by my Kaa-chan, she got them from my grandfather before he passed away. And he got them from his father and so on and so on." Naruto said while moving his hand in a way to emphasize his point.

Lucy looked at the nine red keys and then looked to Naruto. "So these keys have been in your family for a few generations?" Lucy asked, thinking the reason she hasn't heard of them was because they were kept in Naruto's family for a few years.

"Try a few centuries," Naruto chuckled, while he enjoyed Lucy's shocked reaction. "Apparently those keys have been in my family for over four hundred years."

"WHAT!" Lucy shouted, earning a few strange looks for other passengers. "How is that even possible?"

Naruto scratched his forehead with his finger. "Let me think. I know for sure that Kaa-chan told me the story a few times," Naruto said as he started to think back. "It went something like this, over four centuries ago one of my ancestors fought against a powerful demon, that held more power than any mage, dragon or beast that was alive during the time. In fact the demon was so powerful my ancestor used his magic to create nine keys and split the demon into nine different tailed beasts, since that was the only thing he could do to defeat it. But since he was only a human mage, the keys he made are different than yours which were made by a divine being. That's why they can move and talk without leaving their key."

Lucy listened to Naruto's story and raised an eyebrow. "Did you ever think about asking your keys about what happened?" The Celestial wizard asked.

Naruto sighed as he nodded his head. "I have, but I've never really got any answers. Most my spirits beat around the bush when I ask... Except Kurama, he just tells me to piss off," Naruto dead panned thinking of his strongest and most annoying spirit.

Lucy giggled. "I've noticed you have some difficulties with some of your spirits. I could relate," Lucy said while she slumped over and started to think of a certain water spirit of hers.

Naruto looked to Lucy with a great deal of happiness; finally there was someone in the guild who could relate to him!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Few hours later)

As the train ride progressed Naruto and Lucy passed the time by laughing and talking to each other about many things. Like how they both struggled with dealing with their spirits. And eventually they started to share different stories about themselves and their Fairy Tail friends.

"So let me get this straight," Lucy said holding her side as she laughed. "You and Gray said you'd fight Natsu, but you told him to meet you in the Fairy Hill's bath house. Though when he barged in, Erza and Mira where there instead and they beat him senseless for being a peeper!"

Naruto nodded his head and whipped his eyes as he was in tears from laughing. "Yep and would you believe it if I said this all happened last year?" Naruto asked with a loud laugh.

"Hehe I wouldn't put something like that past Natsu," Lucy said, knowing how dense the dragon slayer truly was.

Suddenly the train came to a stop and its whistle sounded off loudly. "Is this our stop?" Naruto asked.

Lucy nodded and slung her purse over her shoulder. "Yes this is our stop," Lucy answered as her voice started to die down into a more depressed one.

Naruto stood up and wrapped his arm around his fellow blonde's shoulder. "Man Lu-chan you really need to stop worrying so much," Naruto said, while walking off the train. "Everything will be fine."

Lucy gave a weak nod and started to walk off the train with Naruto by her side. And as the blond duo stepped off the train, Naruto was instantly struck with confusion.

"Lu-chan, I thought we were headed for your home town?" Naruto started as he looked around. "There is nothing here, but a small train station."

Lucy sighed. "Yes I know, my old home is just a short walk over that hill," Lucy explained, pointing ahead. "And this isn't a real train station for public use, considering my Tou-san owns the railway and this is used for his and our family's private use mostly."

Naruto looked to the blond girl who acted like owning her own private train station was nothing. "Well we better get going then," Naruto proposed and Lucy agreed.

Walking again it didn't take long for Naruto and Lucy to walk over the hill and see a massive mansion in the distance. "So that's your house? Its huge!" Naruto shouted.

Lucy giggled at Naruto's reaction. "Yeah that's the Heartfilia Estate." Lucy explained.

Naruto looked at the giant home, before scanning the area and noticed a few dozen other homes that dotted the landscape. "This is a pretty peaceful village Lu-chan," Naruto said happily.

Lucy tilted her head. "Village?" The girl mumbled the word in confusion, before understanding what he meant and laughed. "No you're confused, those are the servant quarters. See the Heartfilia Estate reaches all the way up to that mountain down there."

Naruto followed Lucy's finger and gazed off into the distance, before freezing still for a moment.

Lucy looked to Naruto with a little worry. "Ummm Naruto are you ok?" She asked quietly.

Naruto slowly turned his head to Lucy. "You're loaded and act like it's nothing!" The blond yelled in astonishment. "Hell if you don't wanna live here I'll get a wig and be you," Naruto said jokingly, since he would never leave the guild for all the money in the world.

"If you wanna stay be my guest," Lucy deadpanned, while she started to walk to her old home.

Naruto followed Lucy and started to walk backwards so he could look Lucy in the eyes. "Aww I'm just kidding Lu-chan, I wouldn't leave the guild! You'd miss me too much," The blond teased.

Lucy turned away and blushed. 'Damn why does he always get me so flustered?' Lucy asked herself in thought.

"Lucy!" A group of servants working the vast Heartfilia garden shouted.

Naruto turned around and saw a large group of people waving her down. "Everyone!" Lucy shouted happily, as she ran over to greet them.

'Hmmm must be the servants, though it seems she shares a closer relationship with them than she does her own Tou-san.' Naruto thought sadly.

"Oh Lucy who is this? Your boyfriend maybe?" A servant asked and everyone looked to Naruto.

Lucy quickly jumped in front of the blond. "No, no, no he is just a friend from my guild!" The blond wizard said in a very embarrassed tone.

Naruto looked at the crowd and smiled before sensing something and looked up. And what Naruto saw was an older man who was dressed in an expensive looking suit, glaring down at him from a giant window above him. 'So that's Daddy dearest,' Naruto thought to himself as he saw someone run out of the mansion doors.

"Lucy!" A servant yelled, grabbing everyone's attention. "Jude-sama requests your presence right now."

Lucy looked up to the window of her father study. "That bastard couldn't even come and get me himself; he had to send a servant," Lucy growled in a low voice.

Naruto walked over to Lucy and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Let's go Lu-chan; I have a few things I want to tell your Tou-san." Naruto said seriously as he started to walk into the mansion.

"Umm the master only wanted to see Lucy," The servant spoke while reaching out for the blond, but Naruto simply ignored the woman and walked further into the house.

Naruto wasted no time walking up a large stair case and Lucy ran in front of him. "Naruto slow down, you don't even know where you're going!" Lucy said trying to get the mage to slow down.

"I saw him looking out a window on the third floor; I'd assume that's where his study is." Naruto said, as he continued to walk.

Lucy followed Naruto and was a little amazed by his observation skills. And after a few moments of walking, the blond duo arrived to Lucy's father's study.

"Let me go in first," Lucy said, as she grabbed onto the door handle.

Naruto gave a small nod and Lucy looked back to the door, before turning the handle and pushing it open.

"Tou-san I'm here," Lucy announced as she stepped into the study.

Naruto followed Lucy's lead and found the man that he saw before, standing behind a large mahogany desk. "Daughter, I see you've returned," Jude said bitterly, while glaring at Naruto. "And I hope you've learned your lesson. You cannot run away, I will simply hire more capable people to get you back. So go change out of those disgusting clothes and have your little acquaintance shown the nearest exit. A lady of your stature shouldn't be seen with such a ruffian."

Naruto gritted his teeth while shaking with rage, but choose to hold his tongue.

"I'm sorry Tou-san, I shouldn't have left without telling you," Lucy said, causing Naruto's eyes to nearly shoot out of their sockets.

Jude walked around his desk and placed his arms behind his back. "Also we will begin planning a marriage between you and Duke Sawarr Junelle, having the Junelle family's cooperation will be very lucrative for expanding the Heartfilia Railway. And I expect you to give birth to a son, someone to carry the Heartfilia legacy." Jude explained, while completely ignoring Lucy's apology.

"I see," Lucy mumbled quietly.

Judd closed his eyes. "Good, then you may get some proper attire and return to your room," Jude said, opening his eyes and looking to Naruto. "And you boy can leave, you are not and will never be welcomed here."

Naruto growled and was about to open his mouth to speak, but was stopped by Lucy.

"I'm sorry if your confused Tou-san, but I didn't come back to make amends, I came to say my final goodbyes," Lucy said, catching Jude off guard. "I know leaving like I did wasn't right, but I don't regret a single thing. I love my guild and my new friends."

"Lucy," Jude gasped, taken back by his daughter's words.

Lucy rubbed the side of her arm. "Don't get me wrong leaving this place was hard, but it's because of all the good memories I shared here with Kaa-chan," Lucy said and Naruto smiled softly. "I really wish me and you could talk things through, but I can't trust you. You've hurt to many people I care about, but I know if Kaa-chan was still here she would be happy with the choices I've made."

Jude looked to his daughter with astonishment, not believing the words he was hearing.

"It's sad when someone you've only known for a few days, shows you more kindness than your own Tou-san ever did," Lucy said, sneaking Naruto a glance. "But I'm going to warn your right now, you better never attack my guild again! Or we will crush you like any other enemy! I'm no longer Lucky Lucy Heartfilia; I'm Lucy of Fairy Tail!" Naruto walked up to Lucy and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Goodbye Tou-san," Lucy spoke softly before she looked to Naruto. "Let's go."

Naruto nodded and in the blink of an eye, both blonds disappeared in a twister of wind and reappeared in another twister of wind out in the mansion courtyard.

"Sorry you didn't get a word in," Lucy said, backing away from the blond.

Naruto waved the girl off. "Don't worry about it, I was just going to warn him about attacking our guild. But I think you got the message through," Naruto replied, while looking up. "The suns starting to set, should we make are way back home?"

"Not yet, there is still one more thing I want to do," Lucy said, as she turned away and started to run down the courtyard.

"Lu-chan wait up!" Naruto shouted as he followed after the blond fairy

Running down the court yard Lucy, stopped at a large statue of an angel. Though in closer inspection, Naruto saw the statue was placed on a head stone that read Layla Heartfilia.

"Hey Kaa-chan it's been awhile," Lucy said as she placed her hands on the headstone. "It's been awhile since I've come by to see you, but I wanted to say goodbye before I head home to Fairy Tail. Oh and I'd like to introduce you to my friend Naruto, he's been real great to me ever since we meet. And he even came out here to support me."

Naruto smiled as he walked by Lucy's side. "Were you two close?" Naruto asked as he looked to the clouds. "I know me and my Kaa-chan were before she died."

Lucy nodded. "We were very close, and I'm sorry to hear about your Kaa-chan."

"Don't worry about it; I lost my family at a young age. But my younger brother and grandparents were there for me, till I joined the guild." Naruto explained.

Lucy was a little surprised. "You have a brother?"

Naruto looked down at his fellow blond and smiled. "Well not exactly. I call him my brother since we were raised together, but we are actually cousins. His Tou-san was my Kaa-chan's little brother."

Lucy's mouth formed into an 'o' shape. However, before she could reply a voice grabbed her and Naruto's attention.

"LUCY!"

Naruto looked over and saw Natsu, Gray, Erza and Happy. All four were running straight for them.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" Naruto asked in a confused voice.

Natsu threw his hands into the air. "We are here to bring Lucy back! What the hell are you doing here?" The fire dragon slayer asked.

Naruto grabbed Natsu by the neck and brought him into a head lock. "I've been with Lucy the whole time flame brain," Naruto said with a small chuckle.

Happy giggled as he floated into the air. "So Lucy was fine the whole time."

Erza crossed her arms. "It seems like we worried for nothing," The scarlet haired mage said.

"You worried about me?" Lucy asked, pointing to herself.

Gray took his hands out of his pockets and held them in the air. "Of course we did Lucy, you're our friend. Why wouldn't we worry about you?" The ice make mage asked with a small smirk.

Natsu forced a grin as he struggled to break Naruto's grasp, but had no success. "Yeah Lucy you need to lighten up!" The dragon slayer grunted out.

"Naruto, you and Natsu cut it out!" Erza yelled in rage.

Naruto quickly took his other hand and brought Erza into a head lock as well. "Aww Red, if anyone should lighten up it's you!" Naruto laughed loudly.

Lucy brought her hand to her mouth to stifle her laughter. 'Kaa-chan I know your looking down at me right now and smiling, I have really great friends of Fairy Tail and I can't wait to see what the future holds,' Lucy thought happily.

Chapter End

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well here is the next chapter and I want to apologies for taking so long. I can't emphasize how busy I've been, but I hope this long chapter will make up for everything.

But a few things, the next arc coming up is of course the Tower of Heaven. I don't mind doing some cannon but as a reader I know how annoying reading cannon over and over can be. So I will be skipping that arc completely... The arc will happen as normal, but next chapter will be about Naruto's past and Naruto will also be on his own mission with the master.

Also some people gave their guesses on Naruto's fourth magic and by your guesses I'm assuming that people are leaning towards Tsunade being his grandmother, but she has no relation to Naruto in this fic and no one has correctly guessed Naruto's fourth magic yet. But I'm glad I'm not that predictable lol!

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and are looking forward to the next update.

Next chapter A Look into a Tragic Past


End file.
